


More Time

by ShannonRona



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShannonRona/pseuds/ShannonRona
Summary: Set during missing scenes in Spider-man, Homecoming.  Narrated by Tony Stark, since I posted a chapter of something else written in his point of view and it seems to be a hit.  Based off an idea I had while watching the film.  Short story, Pepperony.I seriously just don't know what happened but I wrote this BEFORE rewatching the movie, and God, even the dialog matches up.  It makes me wonder...WARNING: Light smut, strong language, and very dark themes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Marvel, Iron Man, or the Avengers. Content is for entertainment only and is NOT encouraging any apecific activities.

So...here I am. Here we are.

Friday has my life on record for you to devour later on.  A little cheesy, isn't it?  A goodbye video.  Seems like something from a movie.  Man, wouldn't it be cool to be part of a movie?  Anyway, I'm not good at it - saying goodbye, or admitting to my feelings, or...not being a dick.

Pepper made me try therapy once, and it backfired miserably. It was worse for the doctor than me, though, I admit. Fell asleep before I even started. At least he didn't turn green.  Later, you scolded me for using him, Pep, but that's what friends are for, right? Then, tell me, why is he gone, too? Why are you all...gone? Why the fuck am I sitting here in this empty lab alone, when you said you were staying? It's been three months since Siberia, Pep. Three months since Natasha called you and you actually came back, and I...

Nevermind. Isn't worth it. Let's just...let's just pick this up from this morning, huh?

"What are you doing, a little video diary?" I ask, trying to sound interested as Parker waves around his phone.

We're dropping him off back home. Happy's annoyed up front. I dunno, but if I was anything like this, I don't blame my dad anymore. Well, that's a lie. But you get me. Kids...not my thing.

"Yeah," Peter answers.

He sounds guilty, so I reassure him. "It's all right. I'd do the same thing."

Queue Happy as the bad cop.

"I told him not to. He was filming. I'm gonna wipe the chip."

"Okay." It doesn't really bother me. I'll have Friday confiscate it when he isn't paying attention. "Hey. You know what? We should make an alibi video for your aunt anyway," I suggest instead to humor the kid. "You ready?"

"An alibi?"

He sounds shocked. Also excited. Shit. What did I get myself into? Time to pull out the Stark charm, if I can manage. Push these stupid thoughts out of my head and give him a good time.

"Sure. Okay, we rolling? Get in the frame."

I think for just a split second on how I can make this awkward. Then, the words are pouring out easily.

"Hey, May. How you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy, I hope."

Too far? Yeah, that's probably too far. Now the kid hates me, too. Join the fuckin' club; we have t-shirts.

"Peter, that's inappropriate. Let's start over," I decide. "You can edit it. Three, two, one. Hey, May. My gosh, I wanted to tell you what an incredible job your nephew did..."

At what?! Shit. Uh. Wait, got it.

"...this weekend at the Stark internship retreat. Everyone...was impressed."

Happy slams on the breaks and I almost concuss myself by smacking into the seat in front of me.

"Come on!" I shout. "It's a freaking merge."

"I'm sorry," he says, but the tone is still there; this is what happens when you have the same driver as a friend for over and entire decade.

"This is because you're not on Queens Boulevard," I tease, then turn back to Parker. "See, Happy is hoping to get bumped up to asset management. He was forehead of security, before that he was a driver."

"That was a private conversation!" he argues.

Oops, pushed his buttons, too. On a roll today, aren't ya, Stark? Just wanna burn all the bridges before... I push the plans aside as he continues.

"I don't like joking about this. It was hard to talk about that."

Let's uh...let's take it further and pretend he's falling asleep at the wheel. He hates that.

"No, seriously, was he snoring a bunch?" I ask Parker, hoping he replays the video, but we're here now so it doesn't matter.

"Here we are," Happy announces, slamming on the breaks again. "End of the line."

He earns a glare from me. "Can you give us a moment?"

"Want me to leave?"

Uh, was it that fucking hard to understand? That's what 'give us a moment' means.

"Grab Peter's case out of the trunk," I try to say with as much kindness as I have left in my bones.

That excites the kid.

"I can keep the suit?"

I smile faintly, realizing I have no use for it as of today.

"Yes, we were just talking about it. Do me a favor, though. Happy's kind of your point guy on this. Don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen his cardiogram. All right?"

Yup, that's final. Done deal. Happy is his babysitter now.

"Yes," the kid agrees.

"Don't do anything I would do, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." I'm aware I'm not making sense, but I just checked my watch and after this we're on the way home, and I have one last thing to do.

"There's a little gray area in there," I continue, trying to leave him with a happy memory. "That's where you operate."

"Wait, does that mean I'm an Avenger?"

Okay, maybe too happy.

"No."

"This it?" Happy asks after tapping on the window.

Parker immediately offers his assistance. "I can take that. You don't have to."

"You'll take it?" Hogan repeats; I never offer, so this is like Christmas for him...another thing I suck at, I suppose.

"Yeah, I can take that," the kid confirms.

"Thank you."

Then he turns back to me as Happy goes back to the driver's seat. What, does he expect a goodbye kiss? That'd be...weird, right?

"So when's our next...when's our next "retreat," you know?" he asks awkwardly.

"What, next mission?"

"Yeah, the mission."

"We'll call you."

"Do you have my number?"

Damn, this kind thinks of everything!

"No, I mean, we'll call you. Like, someone will call you. All right?"

"From your team?"

Okay, I'm bored. I'll just open his door for him and shove him out and then I can wrap this up. Only when I reach over him, he pats my back; the fuck, kid? This isn't family bonding time.

"Okay. All right. It's not a hug," I point out, starting to get irritated. "I'm just grabbing the door for you. We're not there yet."

I guess I hesitate for a minute, but I just briefly think about how he doesn't know.  He doesn't have any idea.  Shit, gotta say something, at least.

"Bye."

And then we're driving. And he's visible through the back window momentarily as he pulls the case toward the steps into his apartment building. For a moment, my stomach tightens. He could've been family. Could've been...I don't know, a kid? Not my son. But, a smaller...Stark...or something. Pepper would've liked that. Wouldn't you have, Pep?

So, long story short, now I'm back at Stark Tower, Happy's back to making sure everything gets packed up and sent to the new Avenger's facility, and I've just about finished up this monologue. If you're still listening, there's not much left for me to say. I've lost it all, and it was my fault.  Did I mention that?  I mean, it really started with New York.  And then I pushed Pepper away, and Jarvis...was mutated and destroyed.  Rhodey's fine, I guess, but no thanks to Cap and his guys.  Who are also gone, in case I didn't mention that either.  One thing that isn't gone?  The nightmares.  The restlessness.  The feeling that half the world hates me for being Iron Man.  Yeah.  Fun stuff.  It's just...empty. And vacant. And there's so much pain that I'm just...numb. But, enough of the gushy stuff...I don't need to bore you with that.

If I had to uh...if I had to sum things up... Hell, I don't even know what I'd say. Should I have famous last words? Or like, a catchphrase? I mean, the last cool thing I said was Underoos. Yeah, don't put that on my tombstone.

I guess... I guess all that needs to be said from here is... Well, I snatched this case of F-58 Vinarium Synthate from eye patch a while back when we were with SHIELD. Originally to keep in case New York had a sequel - you know, something other than a nuclear bomb to win the fight. But, Friday ran a test on this, and if she calculated it right, two doses should be more than enough to make sure I don't wake up. Ever. And you know the funny thing? I don't even mind it. Death. Saying goodbye. Beating the nightmares. In fact, as I'm rolling up my sleeve and carefully picking out the vein in my arm, I feel...calm.  Maybe it's just the last bit of daylight shining through that's having that effect on me...who knows.

The world deserves some time without Tony Stark. Without me here to fuck it up. To waste more lives. Happy has the kid now, even though he pretends not to like it. The Avengers...don't exist. Pepper, you...don't need me. You'll probably hate me at first, more than you already do, but I know you'll get over it and forget about me in no time...you'll understand. You are so strong and just, really an incredible woman and the only one who can efficiently run Stark Industries while simultaneously keeping it out of the tabloids. And I'm just...really sorry that I never realized that when-

"Tony?"

Friday, pause. Pause! I think I said that out loud. Shit.

"Tony, Happy said you put the kid on him, and you know he can't handle that with his-"

Her voice stops instantly. Shit. I spin around in my seat, and it's Pepper. Pepper, right here and in front of me, at the most inconvenient time.

"Is that...?" she asks, and I forget I'm still holding the syringe. "You still have that? Tony, that's dangerous. You know that's enough to..."

Her eyes flicker from the case next to me to the desktop displaying the camera feed Friday had established to the needle by my arm and she inhales sharply.  She's focused on the object in my hand as her mouth hangs slightly ajar. Realization is flowing over her face. I swallow, hard, and yup, here we go, time to panic. What the hell do I say this time? No, she wasn't supposed to...she was supposed to hear it from someone else, not witness it. I advert my gaze, sighing in frustration as I stare at the floor.

"You should go," I try.

She raises a foot, I guess to come console me, but then stops herself. She's worried advancing might backfire. I can hear it in her voice...the concern, the panic, the urgency...

"Tony, I need you to drop the serum," she states calmly, and I look back to my hand.

I'm still holding it just above my skin, and suddenly the idea is making my heart thump faster. Staring at it doesn't help; my ears are ringing, I forget to breathe... My stomach drops, heavy; there's that overwhelming feeling of guilt flooding back, but also the darkness...the loneliness. Fuck, even Tony Stark feels. You might not think so, but I'm not 100% a dick. Have I heard that somewhere before? Why is this what I'm thinking about? Maybe to get my mind off it. Off of her, off of the happiness we had, off of how it all changed. This is like one of my anxiety attacks, but ten times worse. I can't focus.

"Tony, please."  She uses my name again.

I can't do it. I can't make myself... Not with her here. So I suddenly drop it, and the needle bounces off of the concrete floor with an echo.  My hands are shaking and I stare at them instead of the floor, and I can't think. I can't feel myself move. I'm breathing rapidly all of a sudden. I'm Tony Stark. I'm Iron Man. I'm...a coward. I failed them. I failed her. And Rhodey, and Happy, and the kid... And if she didn't walk in...

I look up and my eyes are wildly searching for her familiar face.

"Happy?!" she's yelling, and then she's running full force at me. "Happy, get Rhodey! Get...anyone.  I need you to call the hospital, now, and..."

She's on her knees now, and she's pulled me out of the chair and onto the floor, and I can't move. I'm her doll and I'm in a trance. My face is buried in her chest and I can feel her heart beat and her familiar lemon scent comes flooding through my nose and then it gets me.

Shit. What is this. Why do my eyes sting? Why can't I control this? And then I realize she's crying, and she's holding me so hard I don't think I can breathe correctly as she frantically uses her hands to try to pull me closer. And I think I'm crying too. Shut up, it happens.

"Oh God, Tony," she sobs, and she's kissing my hair possessively as she talks into it. "What did you do?! Tony, please." She's begging. "I need you to tell me. Did you...did you do anything?!"

I try to open my mouth to answer, but I can't. I cough and try to manage this awful feeling. I didn't even cry in Siberia. But with her...God, I made a horrible mistake.  I force myself to react somehow, and I bury my wet nose further into her torso and hold onto her forearms with my hands. I'm probably holding too tight, but I don't think it matters.

"You're so stupid," she continues, and now we're rocking gently. "So, so stupid. Why'd you do that?!" And now I hear her call for Happy again. "Hogan, NOW! Where are you?! Friday? Friday!"

"Yes, Miss Potts?" I hear the AI respond, and for once, I don't care if Pepper over rides it.

"Call 911. Now!"

I shut my eyes tightly and officially collapse in a crying mess in her lap, but I refuse to move my hands from her. I need to touch her, to feel her... Fuck, I don't deserve her at all. What's wrong with me?

"I'm here." She's whispering and stroking my hair now. "Tony, I'm here. It's okay. I promise, I'm not going anywhere. We're okay. You'll be okay. God, please be okay..."

It hurts. It hurts to hear.

"You're such a fucking idiot," she swears, and I know she's more mad at me than ever. "Why didn't you call me?! I love you. You know that, don't you? Is this...is this my fault? This is...it's me, it's-"

I finally find my voice, but it's barely there.

"No," I whisper, and she sucks in more air and immediately shoved me back into a sitting position, her hands on either side of my face.

I can't look at her, I...just can't. Not like this. Not this...fragile. But she makes me. And the second I see her red eyes, I hate myself even more.

"You need to talk to me, Tony!" she begs, her shoulders shaking as she cries out what she can. "We're gonna...we're gonna fix this, all right? We'll talk, and we'll figure this out and I'll do better, I-"

"It's not your fault," I tell her and try to fight back any more water from my own eyes by biting down on my lower lip. "I'm sorry, Pep. I'm so sorry."

She stares at me and I'm still trembling and then, she's ferociously kissing me. She's refusing to let me go, but it's exactly what I need, and when she releases me, she brings me back into her arms and rocks us back and forth again.

"It's just all gone, Pep. Everything," I start to pour out before the thoughts even enter my brain. "I'm so lost. And you're not here. And everything you said about the suits, and about us...it was true...and...and I can't do it. I can't..I..."

I have no idea what the hell I'm saying. I can hear footsteps coming down the hallway. They're running. Probably Happy and a unit from the hospital down the street. Shit. I don't want to move. I just want her.

"Okay," she answers, taking it in. "Okay. We can work with that."

Then, the door opens. Cool air rushes over us.

"Here!" Pepper yells, and then I'm being wrenched from her arms.

"What happened?!" Happy is yelling at me as he helps lay me down on their stretcher, but I can't face him.

She answers for me and I see her faintly fall into his hug; her hands are covering her face and I feel his eyes rest on me.

"I...I don't know. I came down, and he was...oh God, Happy, I think he was trying to..."

I can barely hear it. I'm not feeling well. All of this...this meltdown. This...tantrum? It's too much. And I'm fading out from fatigue from the anxiety attack fast...but, better than forever, right?

Sometime later, I'm conscious. It's foggy. I haven't tried to open my eyes yet. But I can hear the ongoing situation in the room. There's a pain in my hand...shit, is that an IV? Great.

"We have to keep this out of the press," I hear Pepper insist.

Her voice is cracking and sounds raw. How long has she been talking? Or...was she still crying? I manage to turn my head to the side, but I don't think anyone notices, because they're still talking.

"Got it. No one in or out. Rhodes is doing damage control."

Rhodey? They called Rhodey, too? In his condition? He only just figured out how the hell to walk on those new legs of his.

"Thank you, Happy," Pepper answers, sounding defeated.

There's a pause, then I hear them shift. I guess they're hugging. Or walking. Not sure. My head's still spinning so it's hard to tell. 

Hogan speaks up first. "We'll find out more when he wakes up. Try to relax until then."

"That's the point, Happy!" she cries, and I can hear the tears dropping like a pin in my mind. "This was so...unexpected.  He didn't want to wake up. All of this...this whole Iron Man thing almost killed him, and not in the way I thought it would."

"I know."

"He's just...he's Tony Stark. He's...crazy, and eccentric, and determined, and... He doesn't give up, Happy. He just doesn't."

"I know," he repeats; it's obvious he doesn't know how to respond...but who can blame him?

"I shouldn't have left..." Pepper whispers, and I want to reach out to her more than anything but I'm still too groggy.

"It's not your fault."

Then, his phone rings. I recognize that ringtone anywhere. Probably the kid. Or the move...shit, I forgot they started moving this week.

"I have to take this," he says. "Are you gonna be okay for a few minutes?"

I assume she nods, because then there's shuffling, and silence. Have they both gone? Should I try to open my eyes? I still feel loopy...maybe that'll help deal with the hell fire they're about to rain down on me.

Slowly, I squint one open and take in the light. My head is still on it's side from a few minutes before and I'm facing what looks like a hallway. Am I in the hospital? Yeah. Not the Tower. Not SHIELD or whatever they're called now. Shit, this is gonna be bad. What'd she tell them?

Then I remember the recording. Fuck. Did she watch it already? How long have I been out?

As my other eye opens, I see her. And she's slumped against the wall, sitting in the floor with her head in her hands. She's in sweats. And...my Black Sabbath shirt? Interesting. She's usually never that casual, even when she was still living with me... I watch her through the glass, trying desperately to focus. She's shaking...she's crying again. I swallow and blink slowly; it's the only thing I can manage right now.

And then, someone walks past her, placing their hand on her shoulder as they go to gain her attention. She looks up, wipes her tears, and nods at them. Must be a doctor checking in. Then they leave, and her eyes level with mine through the glass. She's expressionless. Should I smile? Should I look away? Or pretend to go back to sleep?

Then, she heaves a heavy sigh of relief and she's taking a deep breath. And she's walking back to me. In a hurry. Here it comes. If I wasn't dead before, I am now.

She comes in and I open my mouth slightly to try to speak, but she hushes me as she sits in the seat and pulls it up to my bedside.

"Don't push yourself. They sedated you to run some tests," she tells me.

Okay, so that explains the shooting pain in my lungs and the needles running through my arm. At least there isn't a fucking shiny metal circle in my chest again.

Pepper sounds too calm when she continues.

"Rhodey's working on a statement. I talked them out of locking you up, Tony. They just think it was an attempted experiment. We're taking you home in a few days. But you're under house arrest and bed rest. I can guarantee that."

I manage to smirk and grunt some kind of amused noise out, followed by, "please tell me you'll be playing cop."

I mean, hell, what an incredible thought. Pepper. Spandex, maybe? Latex? Black cat suit. Handcuffs. If I wasn't so drugged I'd take it further...or if her face wasn't a hard, emotionless line. So I wipe the smirk off my own and wait for her next move.

My eyes are closed and I turn my head back to the ceiling and away from her, waiting impatiently. The room is too silent. But now I feel her hand interlace with mine, and I let out the breath I was holding. She squeezes, and I try to do it back, but it's hard with the needle poking me.

"Why didn't you call me?" she finally asks.

I blink my eyes open as her hand brushes my hair off my forehead. Great. Here we go with this again.

"You wouldn't have cared," I tell her honestly, staring at the tiles above me.

"Of course I do." I can tell she's on the verge of tears again. "Tony, I never stopped caring. I just...you're a handful sometimes, you know? I needed a break."

"You came back, let me fuck you like everything was back to normal, and then you left again," I point out, remembering coming home from Siberia, but realize too soon that sounds more like blaming her than anything. "I didn't mean that."

She pauses. "I had to deal with a family issue."

I turn my head back to her. "Family? Since when do you have family."

She furrows her eyebrows at my rude comment. I deserve it.

"Since I was born. Just because my father's gone and my mother and I don't keep in touch doesn't mean the rest of them don't exist."

She's right. Guess I'm just used to the idea of not having any. It's normal to me by now.

"Good thing we never got married, then. They definitely wouldn't approve of me"

It's funny. Isn't it? Apparently not. Because now she's back to crying. Shit.

"I watched it, Tony," she tells me in between huffs.

The video. Shit. Of course she saw it. I really need to figure out how long I've been out. Couldn't be that long. I don't feel like I need a shave...so maybe only a day or two?

"How long?" she asks quietly.

"What?"

She breathes in. "How long were you...this was planned, wasn't it?"

I can't face her when I tell her. She's going to hate me even more. I'm honestly surprised she's still here.

"Since Siberia. Since...you left the lab that day we got back," I admit.

I can feel her jerk up my hand and I turn back to her finally to witness her lips pressing against my hand as she clutches it in both of hers. They're cold, but her mouth is warm, just like I remember it.

"I'm here now," she mumbles into my skin and I sigh.

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?" she asks, looking up but not letting me hand go.

"Stay because I said that. Pepper, how many times have we been here now? Don't spite me. Don't pity me."

"I don't pity you!" she gasps, her hands clenching mine tighter, making me wince in pain from the IV. "Tony, I had no idea...about more than half of it. We haven't spoken...you left me out of a lot. And yeah, I asked for that. But...there's some things you need to tell me, okay? Even if we're fighting, or if I tell you not to bother me. Tony, if this is what you're feeling..."

"It was a mistake, okay?" I snap, then instantly soften up and feel guilty.

"Tony, you had Friday record a suicide note!"

"I know," I admit again. "But, Pep-"

"You can't talk your way out of this one, Stark."

"Pepper, listen to me."

"I mean, it all makes sense. The alcohol, the nightmares...but..."

God, is she stubborn.

"It's selfish. And childish," I tell her after she ends her interruptions. "Things just...haven't been easy since New York."

"I know," she soothes, playing with my hair again, and it sends shivers down my weak body. "I heard everything. Everything you said."

I force a slight smile, even though it's tough to fake it right now. "Even the parts about those times in bed and the-"

She cuts me off, finally breaking down into a giggle, though her sobs are still slightly rocking her. My hand is wet with her tears, but I don't even notice.

"Trust me, I don't forget," she informs me, and that warms my heart, sort of, I think.

Now it's a genuine smile, hers and my own, and I can't take my eyes off of her. God, how I've missed her.

"I'm so sorry, Pepper," I say sincerely, though I'm still grinning warmly at her.

"It's okay," she sighs. "We'll figure it out, okay? But you have to promise to talk to me."

I nod slightly as the feeling starts returning to the rest of me and I realize the sedation is wearing off. She lets her shoulders drop in relief at my response, and it urges me to be honest for once.

"It's like... It's like I can't breathe, Pep. All the time."

She's watching me, listening, and I suddenly feel nervous about explaining. I've never been good with feelings. Still, I continue.

"There's no motivation. No energy. I thought...I thought when you came to see me, things would be different. But...it was just like that for so long. First the anxiety attacks, then the Extremis shit, and Jarvis and Ultron, and Rhodey. Siberia," I add with disgust. "Pepper, I lost everyone. And maybe...I'm trying to make up for that by helping Parker, I think. He's got skill, but I could've picked anyone, and we both know that."

She smiles again, probably remembering a fight we had about having kids a while back. It crosses my mind a lot these days.

"I thought I was here for a reason, Pep. After Afghanistan...but I just keep doing damage."

"No, you don't," she insists, but I shake my head in defiance. "You might make mistakes, but we learn from them."

"I've killed people, Pepper. Whether I meant to or not. And I didn't want to live with that. It changed me; you said so yourself."

"That never meant I wanted you to kill yourself, Tony!" she cries, her face scrunched up again in more concern than before. 

"I know," I reassure her. "But I couldn't take any more, Pep. It hurt. It hurt to think, to go out and pretend to be functioning every day. It's like this exhaustion you can't shake.  And I didn't care anymore, about the move or about the shit Parker was nagging me about...and that was important shit.  And then I realized it when the Accords came into play...you all would be better off without me. The Stark family is just poison to the rest of the world."

"That's not true and you know it," she tells me. "You're not your father."

She's right, but who cares? That's what everyone else thinks.

"You think Rhodey would still be hurt if I wouldn't have been so selfish?" I ask, starting to get frustrated again; it shows on my heart monitor.

"Things happen for a reason, Tony," she answers, avoiding the question. "No one's mad at you. No one hates you. You might be a major pain in my ass more than often, but I want-I need you here. With me. Safe and alive."

I smirk again, thinking that statement over. "I guess you got what you want, then, Pep.  As far as I know, I'm still breathing."

"I think there was a reason I was there when I needed to be, yes," she agrees, almost too quickly. But then she dismisses it. "I love you, but sometimes I question the credibility behind your 'genius'."

I look her over, trying to figure her out, but she's a mystery to me once again. It's too bad, too, because then a doctor is walking into the room, and I'm about to be questioned about this that and the other thing. Questioning Pepper will have to wait until later.


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days resulted in nurses poking and prodding me until I wished I'd succeeded with the injection. Happy visited and nearly had a heart attack. Rhodey called. Pepper refused to leave, watching me like a hawk. She told them, but they deny it; I can just tell. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but now that she knows everything...I'm not about to chance it again. She acts like I'm a flight risk - like if she leaves, even to use the bathroom, she'll come back to my lifeless body lying here. Can't blame her, I guess.

They agreed to release me, and they drove me home to the Tower. Pepper took me straight to my - our - room, and put me on restricted access to Friday and the lab...figures. It's kind of funny, really. It reminds me of all the times she forced Jarvis to shut down because I didn't come to bed. I don't feel any different, but there's this little glimmer of hope somewhere in me...something that she sparked. It's enough to get me out of my shirt and into bed without a fight.

Pepper sits on top of the comforter, once again parting my hair comfortingly. I sigh and ease back into the pillows, resting my eyes.

"So I need to talk to you about something," she tells me after a moment, and my eyes snap back open again.

I sigh again. "Can't I just sleep?"

Her lips tug up and she's looking at me with amusement. Despite what she thinks, I really am just tired and want to go to bed. I guess trying to take your own life cures insomnia, because that's all I've been doing since the episode.

Pepper must realize, too, because she lowers herself onto the bed and curls into my side. At first, I'm hesitant; it's been a while. Then I welcome it...her warmth, her smell, her soft skin... She traces her hand around the circle scar on my chest and exhales.

"You know, you don't have to stay," I tell her. "I'm not going to spontaneously combust or something."

She flashes her eyes up at me. "No offense, Tony, but I don't think you're in any shape to be left alone right now."

"So, once I'm better I can have some personal space?"

"'Better'?" she asks me as if it's a sin.

"Yeah. Trustworthy."

She sighs again, but this time it isn't in content. "Tony, it's not like you're...broken. But...this isn't something that goes away overnight."

I groan internally. She's right. I still feel it calling to me, but not as strong as before.

"Fine," I grunt, not feeling up to the conversation, but she pushes forward.

"I want you to come with me to India," she tells me.

"Uh, cows and food that's gonna burn a hole in my stomach?" I joke. "Nope. No thanks."

"No," she smirks, "my cousin is getting married, and I think it could be...sort of a retreat for you. Something to clear your head."

"You don't look Indian," I deadpan, and she raises an eyebrow once I give her a lopsided grin.

"She moved there for work, smart ass. Ugh, I'm going to miss the peace and quiet," she teases, but then her smile slowly fades. "I mean...I-"

"Pepper," I dramatize, deciding to wrap my arms around her in a tight hug around her torso. "I'm not gonna do anything, okay? Please stop worrying about me."

"Tony, four days ago you recorded a video saying goodbye to me...so excuse me for caring, but if you want me to believe that, you're gonna have to work with me."

I sigh. Again, she's right. I fucked up big time.

"So, India?" I force out, faking an excited tone.

She can tell, but doesn't give me hell about it. Thank God.

"We leave Thursday night."

I think about it and realize the Tower is basically empty at this point, except for our personal belongings, so I agree.

"I'll keep Happy on the kid for now. But I'm taking the remote, just in case."

She rolls her eyes, I can tell. Even if I couldn't, her anger is almost expected when it comes to the suits. 

"He might need help, Pep," I back myself up.

"I know. I just don't think it's a good idea given your current...situation."

She's kidding, right?

"Pepper, you want me to be happy, right?"

She glances back up at me as I release her a little and nods.

"Then you gotta let me have the suits. At least just to help the kid."

"Tony, you said yourself that they're what pushed you to -" she protests.

"I'm not planning on intervening anymore, Pep. Not after the Accords..."

She gives up. "I guess it wouldn't make sense to the press, either..."

Of course she wants to hide me from the world. Because the great Tony Stark couldn't possibly be depressed, right? Fuck that.

I realize I'm thinking to myself too long when she places a kiss on my shoulder and moves her hand to cup my face.

"What went through that pretty head of yours, Tony?" she asks quietly.

Her eyes are glossy; she's sad. I can't help but take her in. Her blue eyes, the thin lines of her lips, the light freckles... Everything familiar in her face warms me...isn't that sappy? I'm getting too soft. Or too old. Maybe both. Time to lighten the mood again.

I act shocked. "Did you just call me pretty?"

She grins and smacks me lightly, earning her own from me. God, I missed that smile.

"Am I a pretty girl, miss Potts?" I egg her on, drawing out her laugh for as long as I can.

"Stop!" she gasps, catching her breath as she wriggles in my arms. "Don't be such an ass!"

She's stunning. And she's here. And I can't accept her leaving again.

"God, Pep. I missed you so much," I tell her, now rather sincere.

She tucks her bangs behind her ear and holds my gaze, but I keep going.

"I don't want to stay broken up, Pepper. We can be happy. I can make you happy."

She doesn't respond right away, which starts to freak me out, but she doesn't leave either. After a few moments, she finally opens her mouth to speak.

"You need to accept yourself first, Tony," she tells me, but with a smile.

I swear I'm screaming on the inside, but I refuse to push it. That's too much emotion for one week. It wasn't the response I was hoping for, but she didn't say no...I think.

"Coming with me will show me you're trying," she concurs. "I'm not going anywhere, but I can't just jump back into things...especially if you're not okay with your own life yet."

I want to argue with her but that will just push her away, and that's the last thing I want. Her being here is like...like some of the pieces fitting back together. But, after a few moments of silence, I start to realize my selfish ass once again only talked about my own wants and needs.

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" I ask her quietly, pulling her back into a tight embrace.

My eyes are starting to feel heavy, but I want to stay awake. I've been doing nothing but lie in a bed and somehow I'm still exhausted.

"What, your...accident? No, Tony, but I just can't understand...why?"

I sigh, audibly, but it doesn't stop her.

"You have everything-"

"And nothing," I cut her off, remembering Yinsen's words from almost ten years ago. "I'm a man with everything yet nothing. The name, the money, the suits...yeah, they're me, but they're not worth a thing when I hurt everything I care about."

She breathes deeply and nestles her head deeper into my shoulder, closing her eyes. I do the same.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about," she admits after some silence.

"Then what?"

"It's not important. We can talk about we get back."

I want to argue, but I want sleep more, and her warmth is controlling my brain. I nod off quickly, feeling nothing but remorse for having hurt her so much during this whole predicament.

When morning hits, I don't wake up until I can feel the sunlight heating my body from the windows. The bed is cold next to me, and I realize the sheets, though still pulled over my body, do no good without Pepper to keep me warm. At least there were no nightmares this time. Or any, as a matter of fact, since the last night before the hospital.

For someone who said they weren't ready to let me be alone, her absence is definitely surprising. I glance around, rubbing the sleep from my eyes, and sit up to inspect the rest of the room. Everything looks as I left it, but the bathroom door is closed.

"Pep?" I call softly, my voice scratchy from lack of coffee.

No answer. 

Shit. No, there's no way she'd leave again...right? She made such a big deal. Fuck. I force myself from the bed and lightly pad to the closed door, my pajama bottoms hanging loosely at the hip. Slowly, I push it open.

"Pepper? Babe, you still here?" I ask gently.

I hear a cough, and then a response, finally.

"Y-yeah, I'm just...not feeling well."

I fully open the door and she's lying on the bathroom floor hunched over the toilet bowl. She's pale, and obviously sick. Her hair is in a loose bun and a few strands hang over her cheek as she tries to smile at me reassuringly. I'm not buying it. If she thinks I will, she has another thing coming.

"Hey," she greets, swallowing uncomfortably. "Did I wake you?"

"Not exactly," I tell her; she really didn't, but I was beginning to notice the temperature different in the bed.

Then, she's coughing again as she grips onto the toilet. I grimace; it's definitely not the most pleasant sound she's ever made, but she's seen my sorry ass do the same, if not worse. For years she cleaned me up after my parties. The least I could do is move her loose hair from her face, so I do and hunch over behind her.

"I probably just ate something that didn't agree with me," she tells me, but I can tell she's making an excuse.

"Pep, if you don't want to fly out today, we can wait until tomorrow. That's the point of having a private jet."

She shakes her head, wipes her mouth, and gets up to wash her hands and brush her teeth at the sink. I watch her through the mirror, noting my own ridiculous appearance; my hair is a mess, sticking out at every direction, and my eyes have dark circles underneath. Funny what stress does to you, I guess, but it obviously isn't helping her, either.

She notices and meets my gaze in the mirror as I lean against the wall behind her with my arms crossed over my chest.

"You need a hair cut," she teases.

"Just some gel," I counter. "And maybe a shower first.  But yours is getting long."

She cocks half a smile, then wipes her hands on the towel next to the sink like it was ritual, despite not living with me for the past few months.

"Wouldn't kill ya," she tosses back about the shower, making me raise an eyebrow in judgment of the choice of words. She notices, and her eyes turn down apologetically.

Pepper's always been truthful. She definitely doesn't feel weird about shooting back her own bit of sass, either. Too bad she's right, so there's nothing I can really say to argue. Thankfully, she answers my earlier offer instead.

"I'll be fine to fly. This should pass by then."

For a moment, I study her, until she looks away and turns toward the room again, I'm assuming to pack and change into new clothes for the day. I watch her leave, then sigh and turn on the shower water. Bad move. She comes flying back in, looking at me with alarm.

Sighing, I toss my hands in the air. "Just getting clean!"

She glances at the water running behind the glass walls, then at the razor sitting at the side of the sink. Carefully, she reaches for it, then retreats back to the room.

Great, so I can't even be trusted around sharp objects now?! Fucking Christ. Whatever. I'll just rinse off, then have her tame this mess on my face, if this is the game she wants to play.

The shower does me well, not gonna lie.  I have her trim the goatee and mustache down, because even Pepper agrees I'd look more wedding appropriate with it neat and tidy.  She packed a few remaining clothes for us while I was cleaning up, so when we're finished in the bathroom, she's leading me down to the elevator, which would take us to Happy.

I'd love to tell ya that the flight was something spectacular, but it really wasn't.  I had Happy relay his info on Parker back to me.  He insisted on coming along, suddenly feeling too attached to me, probably from Pepper's orders to keep an eye on me.  He's needed in New York, though.  Parker's so clingy, I don't doubt he'll blow up his phone.  Pepper restricted my access to alcohol (for at least the flight over) and anything Stark Industries until we land, so I decide to take a few hours of silence in the bedroom.  Not necessarily sleeping, but resting.  Thinking about things.  By the time we make it over, it will be the following day, local time, and only one night before the wedding itself, so lying around feels fine to me.  It was the first thing she didn't protest, and the first time she let me sit by myself, so I left her in the main lounge to do some CEO stuff on her tablet.

However, despite another day of rest, the first night in India was definitely more of a surprise.  We stayed at a hotel of some sort, and she booked us one room.  Weird?  Not considering she didn't want to detach herself from me since we left the hospital.  I don't think I'll ever be trusted again, but she's entitled to that one.

Okay, the part about the night being exciting?  I lied.  Sort of.  The night itself was as boring as one of Banner's lectures, but what happens during the night makes up for it, I swear.  We called room service, because of course, she didn't want to leave me alone then either, and shortly after I decided to turn in.  Being on bed rest or house arrest or whatever the fuck she called it really sucks and it's only been a few days.

But then, it happens.  I'm lying on my side, in the dark, away from her.  Not on purpose, but I just can't sleep.  All the nights I complained about not being able to sleep come rushing back, despite how tired I've been.  Maybe the nap on the plane really was a bad idea.  I let my eyes close for a few seconds, but then I caught myself jumping awake again.  Nightmares, again.  This time, it's Pepper.  They're the first since Extremis.

"Tony?" I hear from over my shoulder.

It's urgent, and it's just like it was the night the suit went for her, only I'm almost fully awake already.

"Yeah," I breathe and realize I'm shaking.  "Yeah, I'm good."

I can hear the frown in her voice.  "Nightmares still?"

"Sometimes," I answer.

It's the truth.  They haven't been as frequent, but they're still there.  And this one...this one was her.  It was her, only she had the syringe, and I walked in on her.  I didn't make it in time.

"Talk to me," she begs.

I turn slightly to meet her as she hovers over my shoulder to comfort me.  I missed this.  Her, the only good thing to wake up to.  Without her there, I'd lie awake the rest of the night.

"I'll be fine, Pep," I promise; she's obviously worried about me running off to stop them and end things.

She kisses my shoulder, sending shivers down my spine.  And for some fucking stupid reason, I want to smile.

But I don't.  Instead, I roll fully over and search her eyes in the darkness.  She looks tired, sad, and worried all in one.  I hate it; I made her this way.  But she was so realistic in the nightmare.  She was there, lying on the floor, and I wasn't even in the room yet.  The shit I put her through...if it had been her...  I'm feeling that stupid tug at my chest again and fuck, do I hate having a heart right now. 

Then, I react from feeling and not my still asleep brain and hesitantly lean up to kiss her.  Hell, do I want to kiss her.  But we haven't since that kiss on the floor in the lab, and for what I know, that was just out of fear of losing me.  I want her.  And there's some weird desire in the pit of my stomach that needs her touch...probably just to make sure she's really here.

Hoping she doesn't turn away, I lift my hand to her bangs and brush them aside gently.  She doesn't move or flinch or tell me to stop.  She's just hovering, waiting, to see what I do.  No words are needed.

Taking it as an approval, I close the rest of the distance and lightly brush my lips against hers, taking a moment to savor it.  I've never done this...like this.  Slow.  Caring.  Whatever this need is, it's not Tony Stark, that's for sure.

I can feel her eyes flutter closed, but mine are already squeezed shut.  I linger for a moment, but then my hand moves back to her hair, and we slowly part and meet again as I slip my tongue into her mouth. Eager, she repeats, and soon we're fighting for dominance, but in a needy kind of way.  Not a sexual desire, but a desire for a connection, and all I can think about is how sorry I am for what I'm putting her through and how to show her that.

Then, she's rolled on top of me, and her hands are desperately roaming over my chest and then under the hem of my pajama bottoms, so I reciprocate.  I go for her tank top and pull the shoulders down carefully, exposing her skin along her collar bone.  Then she's tugging my bottoms down and I can't help but squeeze her ass, earning a short gasp from her.  Her hands are releasing fire on my lower body, and before I can function, she's kicking out of her panties and straddling my lap under the blankets.

Breaking off our kiss, I groan as she moves her hips over me.  My eyes open, and heavy as they are, meet hers in the night.  She refuses to look away as she finally lowers herself onto me, and fuck, does that make me want her more.  I know it sounds sappy, but come on, it's been months.

"C'mere," I finally manage to whisper and pull her down so our torsos are pressing together in a hug through the top she still has on.

My arms wrap around her waist and I bend my knees so my feet are flat on the mattress.  She lets a small moan slip as I dive deeper into her, but I refuse to do this the way we usually do, so I hold her tight, kiss the side of her head as she lays her head on my shoulder, and slowly move with her, wanting the closeness to last as long as it can.

I'm the world's biggest asshole for scaring her like I did, and I'm not gonna fuck this one up.  She's in my arms, and I love the feeling of her breath on my shoulder each time I thrust into her and the small gasps she's making when I run my fingers across her back while I make love to her.  She's here, and the nightmare means nothing, at least until morning.

Morning.  Fun.  Not my favorite part.  Eventually we finished and went back to sleep, but morning rudely woke up ne back up, also waking up the small city we're staying in.  The city streets buzz with people and a busy atmosphere, and when I finally give in and open my eyes, Pepper isn't in bed.  Again.

"Hey," she greets, storming into the bedroom from the bathroom attached to the side.

Her hair is up in a nice bun and her make up has already been applied.  Fuck, how long did I sleep?!

"I'm so sorry, Tony.  I forgot to set an alarm, and-"

"What time is it?"

"Nine after ten.  I have to help Katie get ready."

Shit.  She said something about it being an early afternoon wedding.  I grab for my phone on the nightstand, checking the clock for assurance.  Then I sit up; two missed calls from Happy and a forwarded message on Parker's suit.  Fuck.

"Tony?  Is everything okay?" she asks, standing at the edge of the bed as she applies her earrings.

I close the phone and smile up at her; shit, is she gorgeous.

"Yeah, just...stuff with the kid."

"Peter?"

"The one and only," I mutter.

That fucker rewired my suit and pulled the training protocol.  Yeah, he has another thing coming.

"Isn't Happy handling it?"

I blink and think it over.  I have the suit.  Sort of.  Not the suit, but the remote.  The glasses.

"Honey," I start, and already see the disappointment in her eyes.  "You gotta let me do this, okay?"

"Do what?" she asks, her voice disapproving.

I smile, trying to reassure her. "I'll only be a few minutes.  I can meet you there."

She tilts her head with a sigh as she's putting on her heels and shakes her head.  "Tony, you know I don't think you should be alone right now."

"I know."  I do.  "But this is important to your family, and...I'm just gonna call the kid, okay?  Nothing big."

A small, white lie.  She won't find out, I hope.  I press.

"Come on, Pep.  All I have is a phone.  I'll take the car right there after I'm done.  Friday can set the GPS if you're really worried and take me there herself."

She eyes me for a long moment, pausing her rushing around, but finally gives in.

"Fine," she decides.  "I mean, I have to let you be sometime...  Just, promise me, Mr Stark.  Please, just don't try anything."

"After last night?" I ask with a grin.  "I wouldn't leave you without saying goodbye."

She glares at me, and I deserve this, too. 

"That's not funny!" she snaps.  "Tony, this isn't a joke!"

"I know, I'm sorry."

And I am.  But I also made a promise to Happy and to the kid before all of this, so if things are ever going to go back to how they were before, I need to handle this first.  Plus, she did say she wanted me to focus on myself, so this would be a great start.

"You wanted me to find myself, right?" I ask carefully.  "So let me do this.  I want to help him, Pep.  It's good for me, and you know it."

"What?" she asks with a cocked eyebrow.  "To care about another human being?  Yes, Tony, that is very good for you."

"Good.  So we're in agreement."

She sighs as she grabs her bag, then approaches me again and kisses the top of my head as I flip open the phone in my hands again.

"You have a half hour, Stark.  A second more and I'm rushing back here with the police.  Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Okay," she sighs.  "I'll see you soon then.  Please...don't make me regret this."

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," I mumble as she heads out the door, but all of my focus is on the phone.

There's a white suit of sorts hanging from the bathroom's door frame; the traditional attire for a guest of honor at an Indian wedding.  Pepper's cousin insisted we stand out, I guess, but it doesn't bother me.  I probably would've picked something worse if I had the choice on my own.  I fumble out of bed and toss it on, then spend some time spiking my hair appropriately.  It isn't perfect, but it'll do.  Now, where the fuck are my glasses?

Thank God the people here still watch the news, because they know who I am and have the car ready in about two minutes once I wander outside to the dirt roads outside of the building.  There's a courtyard and a fountain, and some tents with women passing out leis.  I want one of those.  Flowers can be cool, admit it.  Plus, then I'd be getting laid twice in one day.  Not funny?  Okay, moving on.

The glasses are on and I power up Friday.  Now, where's the kid.

"Scanning for location, sir," I hear the AI respond once I load up the systems in the Avengers facility.  "Mr Parker is en route."

"En route?" I repeat.  That's vague.  "En route to where?"

"Calculating."

Holy fuck do I miss Jarvis.

"Whatever.  Just...send Mark 47 after him."

"On our way, Mr Stark," Friday agrees.

I watch as the suit propels into the sky, and we're racing through the night sky above New York City.  I forgot the time difference.  What time is it there?  Doesn't matter.

Suddenly, we're diving into a lake, and the suit's pulling Parker out, drenched and loopy.  The kid must've gotten the shit beat outta him.  Serves him right.

"Oh, hey," he musters, and I ignore it.

Okay, Stark.  Don't get pissed.  You can yell at him, but don't be an ass.  Scratch that, say whatever.  But would it get through to him?

I have Friday drop him at the small park next to the shore and wait as he dries out his mask.  He won't meet my eye...time to make small talk.

"What the hell were you doing in a lake?!" I ask, the voice box on the suit attached like speaker phone.

Okay, maybe I need to work on my idea of small talk.

Or not.  The kid's on a rant already, and he's pretty much done before I realize I'm not even listening.  Oops.

"...And then he just, like, swooped down like a monster... ...and picked me up, and took me up like a thousand feet and just dropped me," he tells me, then pauses as he twists the mask again.  "How'd you find me? Did you put a tracker in my suit?"

It takes everything in me not to make a dumb ass comment about the fact that I'm Tony Stark, so yes, I put a fucking tracker in his suit.

"I put everything in your suit," I inform him matter-of-factly.  "Including...this heater."

Then, I use my hand to gesture toward it and tap on my glasses to start it up for him,

"That's better! Thanks!" he gasps, excited over the smallest of things.

I ignore it.  "What were you thinking?!"

Parker watches me for a moment, then tries to defend himself.

"The guy with wings is the source of the weapons. I gotta take him down."

"'Take him down' now, huh?" I mock.  "There are people who handle this sort of thing."

"The Avengers?"

"No. This is a little below their pay grade."

He looks down, probably feeling like a jackass.  Good.  Welcome to the club.  Maybe he is my long lost kid...God, no, bad thoughts.  Nope.

"Mr. Stark, you didn't have to come out here," he musters up after another moment.  "I had that. I was fine."

Did I forget to mention I've basically been kidnapped?  Yeah, it might've slipped my mind.

"Oh, I'm not here. Thank God this place has Wi-Fi... ...or you would be toast right now. Thank Ganesh while you're at it. Cheers," I add sarcastically, taking a sip of my drink; first one since Pepper found me, and damn, is it a thing of beauty.  "Look, forget the flying vulture guy, please."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I said so!"

Thankfully, I'm handed a glass of something alcoholic as I wander across the courtyard; I'm beginning to love this place already.   Is he trying to piss me off?  Oh yeah, he's fourteen.

"Sorry, I'm talking to a teenager," I mutter as the woman with the leis approaches and tosses one over my head; not as attractive as Pepper.  "Stay close to the ground. Build up your game helping little people, like that lady that bought you the churro. Can't you just be a friendly... ...neighborhood Spider-Man?" I offer.

I take a sip of the drink as I wander to the outskirts of the small area, placing the glass down on a ledge.  My hands are shaking.  Maybe the drink wasn't a good idea.  Have I even eaten anything recently?  Now that I think of it, probably not.  And now the kid...he's insisting on making me panic...making me worry.  That mixed with last night...it's a miracle I haven't had an anxiety attack here yet.

"But I'm ready for more than that now!" he protests, pushing me further into no return.

Keep your cool, keep your cool...  "No, you're not."

"That's not what you thought when I took on Captain America."

I flinch at the name, but I can't show it, even in the suit remote.  The last thing I want is for the kid to know what went down after I dropped him off.  But...is he serious?  God, is this what all kids are like?

"Trust me, kid. If Cap wanted to lay you out, he would've. Listen to me. If you come across these weapons again, call Happy."

With that, I wander over to the car and have Friday start the engine.  Ah, finally something familiar.  I could use a good drive.  Tossing it in gear, the engine revs and I sink into the familiar fancy leather seats.

"Are you driving?!" 

He looks confused.  I glance at the time; I've got ten minutes before Pepper goes psycho on me, so I'm over this.  The kid's fine, I did my job, even if I did just barely make it to pull him out of trouble.

"You know, it's never too early to start thinking about college," I tell him.  "I got some pull at MIT. End call."

I tear off the glasses, heaving a sigh of annoyance.  Part of me wishes I wasn't around to deal with this right now...but I shove that to the back of my mind.  I promised Pepper.

Pepper.  Shit.  Eight minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

After making it to the ceremony on time, Pepper is back to clinging onto the arm of my white attire. The red scarf hangs down to my waist, and I've tucked my sunglasses away. She's not letting me separate from her for anything, and I'm not sure if it's her insecurity of how her entire family seems to be happily married or if she's still watching my every move. To be honest, I was utterly surprised that I had the morning to get ready by myself, but I guess family comes first. Shows me where I'm at, right?

I'd love to recap the wedding itself, but it was a lot of up beat nonsense that I know nothing about, and even though the tempo was a little different than a normal American wedding, I'm still easily bored. I fidgeted with my hands and occasionally felt a squeeze from Potts, but she had no clue what my internal debate was over. To be honest, I always wondered what our wedding would be like - I guess I'll never know now. There's no way she'd ever want to reinstate our engagement, especially not to the public or her family.

The reception follows, and now we're standing at the bar waiting to grab some drinks after the dinner was served and devoured. I lean over casually, but the red head is violently searching the room for anyone she knows.

"Pep, it's like you're embarrassed of me," I finally say as the bartender hands me a scotch and a martini for her.

She accepts the drink as we wander back to our table and forces an uncomfortable smile. "They made us the guests of honor for a reason," she answers, setting down her drink.

"Because you're close to the bride?" I ask, and suddenly, my scotch is being ripped from my hand as I go to take a sip with a disapproving glare from Pepper.

She sets it on the table, too.

"Yes, that and none of them believe I'd really wind up bringing Iron Man here."

"Pepper, it's been nearly two decades we've known each other," I realize. Fuck, that's a long time. "They really don't believe you work for me?"

"No," she corrects, "they don't believe that I'm dating you."

Did she just say dating?! She did. She said it. I'm definitely not imaging that, right? My heart is fluttering, and call me gay, call me fluffy, or hopeful, whatever. I'm thrilled.

"Did you just-" I question, but as she begins to open her mouth to make an excuse, we're interrupted by the bride herself.

"Katie!" Potts exclaims, and I take in the woman next to her as they hug.

She doesn't have the same fiery red hair, but the light freckles as still there under her darker brown locks. They have a similar face, but the eyes are different shades, too. Each their own unique beauty, and a breathtaking family tree, apparently.

"Congratulations!" I hear her say, and then she's back to holding onto my arm. "And I want you to meet-"

"Holy crap, it really is you!" the bride states, shocked, and nervously extends a hand to shake.

"Here and in the flesh," I joke, greeting her with my own.

I flash her my familiar Stark smile, the same grin I used to give the girls before seducing them to come back home, before I'm rudely shoved by Pepper at my side. I whip my head toward her, then swallow hard and clear my head. Right. This is her family. This is Pepper. I need to make a good impression. Especially after...

"Tony put up a good fight, but I told you I'd get him here," Pepper spoke, running her hand down the front of my chest.

I can't help but shiver lightly. God, this woman. Showing me off like a trophy.

"I can't believe it!" Katie says, still not sure what to say to move past the fact that Tony Stark is her wedding guest. "I know you said you work for him, but, Virginia..."

"Katie, I told you already..." she muttered under her breath and I'm suddenly more interested.

"You mean..." her cousin starts, wide eyed, and Pepper's then nodding.

"What?" I finally ask, looking between the two.

Someone fucking tell me!

"I told you she doesn't believe we're dating," Pepper finally admits, and all I can do it laugh a high pitched mockery; yup, probably not the best, but whatever.

"Well, congratulations, Katie, and thank you for the invitation, and the...well, I feel like a prince, to be completely honest," I grin. "But if I may so politely excuse us, I think I'd like to catch a dance with my girlfriend now."

Then, I lead her away and walk her to the dance floor. Pepper's shooting a look over her shoulder, and I hope it's a good one, because then we're sharing a slow dance in front of the rest of the guests with a few other couples on the floor; the American aspect of this wedding, I guess.

"So, we're dating again, huh?" I ask with a mischievous grin as I hold her body against mine.

"Not now, Tony," she answers politely, reminding me a lot of the tone she used nine years ago when we first danced at the Fireman's benefit.

My smirk fades and I look at how awkward we must look; my horribly bright white get up and her red dress and natching red hair... She looks beautiful, as always, but me? I'm a wreck. Suddenly dying is the last thing on my mind. Maybe it's the wedding, I'm not sure, but for whatever weird reason, I'm hoping this won't be the last time we dance. I want many, many more dances in the future. God, what the hell is happening to me?

Before I know it, I'm blurting out something far worse than the dating comment.

"You ever think about having a family, Pep?"

What the fuck? Tony Stark with...mini Starks? A wife? I mean, we were engaged for a little while, but I never really thought beyond that, so where the hell was this coming from?! A very weird inquiry, yes. ...But maybe that's what I'm missing. Someone to care for. Someone to care back. Further than just the usual friends who don't require my attention that often.

I finally notice that she's staring at me like I have two heads. Oops.

"With you?" she finally asks.

But she isn't holding the tone I thought she would. Instead she's calm and it looks like she's teasing the idea in her brain. Wait, does Pepper...does she actually want...?

"Just in general, I guess," I lie.

I totally meant with me.

"Well," she begins, leaning in to rest her chin on my shoulder.

This is new. Yet familiar. This is good.

"It's something that's been on my mind, yes."

I inhale sharply, my body tenses, and she notices. Shit. So does she...have someone else? No. She can't. Or does she mean me? Fuck. Panic. Panic again.

"Tony?" She asks as if she knows.

"Huh?" I answer absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?"

"Just thinking."

"You shouldn't do that," she tells me.

That frustrates me, but I try to keep my cool. "You know, I did what you asked. I took the last few days to think. And to look at my life. And to spend time with you, Pep. And I know what happened, but believe it or not, I think I'll be okay."

"You think?" she repeats, frowning when she lifts her head from my shoulder to analyze me with her blue orbs.

"I know," I assure her. "I've found what I was missing."

"And what's that, Mr Stark?"

I smirk again, my eyes full of clarity. It's her. It's always been her. And it's not just because she said she'd come back, it's because I need to exist to make sure she's happy. To make sure nothing hurts her. And to make sure she gets to live. That's what's gonna justify Iron Man, too. No more fights, or scary aliens, or...rogue suits or whatever. Her. Happy. Rhodey. The kid. Instead of defending them, it's time to protect them. And I know I said protect before, but I don't think I understood the meaning of the word. This is different.

I realize we're just swaying as the song changes to something more up beat, but she's still looking at me expectantly. Shit. Do I explain all that to her?

Nope, I say something stupid instead.

"Um, I think your family's looking for you," I tell her instead, pointing to where our drinks still sit on the table, where a small group was gathered, watching us with cheeky grins plastered on their faces.

"I think they can wait one more dance," she purrs, and that's the best thing I've heard all day.

Except until one of her younger cousins or maybe a family friend, I don't know, approaches and tugs at her dress hem. She crouches down to the boy's height after lacing her hand in mine.

"Hey Dylan! Your mom told me you were here somewhere. I was looking everywhere for you!"

Okay, so Pepper has some hidden maternal talent. This is new.

"Is that...is that Iron Man?" the kid whispers as if he doesn't want me to hear.

I stifle a groan - kids make me uncomfortable most of the time. Except Harvey. Harvey was a cool dude.

Pepper squeezes my hand, glancing at me as if to beg me to handle this, and I can't say no. She's going out of her way to make sure I'm okay (even if I keep insisting I am), so I'm gonna have to suck it up.

"How do you know who Iron Man is?!" She pretends to be surprised and it's adorable.

"He's on TV all the time. And mommy said he'd be here."

"Well, kiddo, you're in luck," she grins. "Do you want to meet Iron Man?"

He nods excitedly and I raise an eyebrow at her. She stands back up and jabs my side.

"Be nice!" she warns and I heade it.

Pepper detaches from me and heaves out a sigh before going back to her group. I'm left standing awkwardly, now with my hands in my pockets, forcing a grin at the boy to my side. He's looking up at me, starstruck. I'm used to this with women, but usually they're a little...taller. Sometimes. I guess sometimes they're on their knees, so that'd make them about his height...

Anyway, point is...what do I do with it? Do I pet it? Are kids like dogs? I don't have a fucking clue.

"Where's your suit?" he finally pipes up, breaking the silence.

"Uh, left it at home, kid. No bad guys here," I answer.

He frowns and looks at his feet. Okay, do something, Stark. Can't let Pepper see you upsetting the first kid you talk to. So, I kneel down on the ground with him and force a smile.

"Wanna see somethin' cool though?" I ask, fishing around in my pocket for the glasses I used as a remote for when I had to babysit Parker earlier today.

I take them out and place them on his face, then tap the side and talk lightly into the receiver.

"Friday, can we show my special friend here around the lab?"

"Of course, sir," I hear her reply, and then his view is sent to inside the helmet.

He grips onto both sides of the glasses and I wince, trying not to worry about him breaking them...he's only what, seven? Eight? His jaw drops and he looks wildly around as his physical body does a spin on the dance floor.

"Whoa!!" he gasps.

I place my hands on his shoulders to steady him. "Okay, easy there, cowboy."

Then, I hold his hand out in front of him and tell him to widen his fingers so he can view the repulsor.

"Now don't fire it!" I order as I show him how to pose.

I give him a moment, then I'm bored.

"Okay. Yeah, cool. You did good, kid."

I snatch the glasses back and power Friday and the Mark down before placing them back in my white jacket thing.

"I wanna be just like you!" he decides, but my eyes have wandered over to Pepper, who is watching me with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, well you see that red head over there?"

The boy nods. "That's my cousin Ginny!"

Weird.

"Right. Well, I wanna be with her. So uh, go say hi to your mom for me, okay? Skedaddle, kid."

I ruffle his hair and then push myself back to my feet so I can go back to Potts. She mouths a 'thank you', then introduces me to her mother, who she speaks with cooly, two female cousins I don't listen to the names of, and a male cousin that seems to be related through marriage to one of the females.

They continue to talk, so I eye the glass of scotch I left on the table and go for it. As I do, there's a dinging for a speech, and suddenly the room is hushed. I hand Pepper hers, so she isn't empty handed. She turns her lips up and accepts it, but doesn't look pleased. Doesn't matter; we're interrupted by a quick thank you from the bride and groom.

Once they finish, I take a swig of the drink, letting the warm amber liquid swim down my throat. When I finish, the male cousin - Daniel, I think he said - has his hand on my shoulder and he's rambling something about an engineering project he worked on at Harvard, but I'm barely listening. Sorry, dude, but my eyes are on some thing less business pitchy and more interesting: Pepper trading glasses with her mother while her back is turned to me.

I narrow my eyes, take another drink, then I feel the courage coursing through me. I'm gonna need this drink, because judging by her actions...

"Honey?" I ask after stepping away from Daniel and snaking an arm around her waist.

I lean between she and her mother and place my glass on the table; she clutches hers, which is now empty. She swallows nervously and brushes a piece of her bang to the side, smiling at me.

"Tony, I don't think I've introduced you to-"

"Susan," she greets, a hand outreached like Katie had; apparently they're not trusting enough for hugs yet. "Susan Potts. Virginia's mother."

"Right," I respond, accepting the hand shake quickly. "And may I say, the resemblance is uncanny."

It really is. They look a lot alike, only her mother has dark eyes, not bangs, and a slightly heavier build. She obviously got her looks from her mother's side.

"Mr Stark," she replies cooly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"And I'll assume none of it good," I snap back without thinking.

She doesn't miss a beat. "Ginny tries, but I prefer to get the updates on you from the tabloids. They seem to be more accurate."

Ouch. I like her.

"Mom!" Pepper groans and her shoulders stiffen.

She's right, though. I have a history. I'm aware of that. But things are definitely going to change. Especially if what I suspect is right.

"No, no, it's okay," I agree; old Tony would never be so civil. "Can't blame her for being truthful." I turn back to her mother. "But I can assure you my intentions are only good for your daughter. Right, Pep?"

Pepper shares a glance with her mother, silently begging her not to reply. I don't miss it. So, I lean into her and pretend to place a kiss on her cheek, only I breathe out a whisper into her ear instead.

"So how far along are you?"

My heart's beating out of my chest but I try to play it cool despite the need to vomit right here on the spot. A breath hitches in her chest and I can tell she didn't expect that. But it makes sense, right? Three months she's gone, then she won't tell me what she needs to talk about...probably because I'm too unstable and too much of a flight risk to her to raise a kid, despite my practice on Parker...being sick had to be morning sickness, and now she's refusing a drink. Call me Sherlock.

Feeling damn proud of myself, I don't realize what that means. Shit. A kid. A baby? A mini Stark. A mini Potts. Nope. Not okay. Not ready for this. She is right. I can't handle this now. Can I? I mean, I told her I made up my mind. I'm here to protect her. And I know I wouldn't mind it, but...can I do this without fucking up? Yeah. Yes. God, I hope.

She looks at me, confirming with her eyes. Fuck.

"Excuse us for a minute," she pardons sweetly, sharing another glance at her mother.

Yup, she knows too. Guess that's what that three months of family time was.

I follow her outside to the hallway leading into the hot, blazing sun on the dusty roads leading away from the house and wait for her to make a move. She's facing away from me, her arms crossed, and she takes a big breath. She's trying to calm herself down.

Running a hand through my hair, I silently curse myself as I follow the timeline of possibilities. I fucked up. We didn't use protection that night after Siberia. That would leave her at...okay, my brain has stopped processing math. Fuck. The genius isn't so smart right now.

Okay. No, I can fix this. This is...she's scared. It makes sense, right? She still thinks I'm fragile. Still thinks I'm gonna run off and jump off a cliff or something, suit not included.

My body seems to act without my brain, because I spontaneously decide to approach her, and then my arms are around her, my head on her shoulder. I plant a kiss on her cheek and she grabs at my arms, almost holding me there in case I float off. And then we stand there in silence, the sounds of the city coming from the surroundings and the music from inside wafting out into the open. Again, like that night after the hospital...peaceful.

"Sixteen weeks," Pepper finally speaks, still facing away from me.

I exhale gently and hold her tighter, making her smile sheepishly; I can just slightly tell she's biting her bottom lip and trying to hide it.

"So that would make it-" I begin, attempting the math again.

"When Nat called me," she confirms my suspicions.

I close my eyes momentarily, trying to process. Then, her voice returns.

"How did you know?"

I chuckle lightly. "You weren't drinking. You always have at least one."

"I do not!" she scoffs.

"You do when you have to put up with me."

"Well, you know how you get..." she mutters.

"I know."

She pauses for a moment. "You weren't supposed to know yet."

Um, okay? So when was she going to tell me? When it popped out? I loosen my arms and turn her toward me instead.

"Why couldn't I know?"

"Tony..." she whispers, her eyes glossing over.

"Hell, Pepper, even your mother knows!"

"Why is that a bad thing?!"

Now she's raising her voice and I'm getting tense. Shit.

"Because you two barely talk, you know that."

She backs out of my light embrace and crosses her arms again, glaring at me. Way to go, Tony.

"Well I couldn't exactly tell you," she growls back. "You were too busy trying to kill yourself if I remember correctly."

What do I say to that? I'm not even sure. Why are we fighting? Fuck, we're going to have a baby and she wants to fight. I mean, yes, I'm pissed as hell because she won't stop treating me like glass, but...

"Tony, I'm so sorry," she says suddenly, reaching out a hand to me; she's shaking. "I didn't mean that. I didn't... please don't..."

I must have been staring at her blankly for too long because now she's panicking. I break away slowly, taking a breath, and face indoors again. I need a drink, I think. Not even alcohol. Just water or something. A break from this conversation so we don't make it worse. See, I'm learning!

I can hear her sniffle once I take a few steps so I stop, fists clenched, and close my eyes while I exhale. Damnit, I can't stand it when she's crying...I've learned that well over the past few days.

That cracks me, and I suddenly loosen up and turn back to her, but this time I take several large steps toward her and now my hands are on her cheeks and my mouth is on hers, kissing her with everything I have. I feel her gasp in surprise as I hold her to me, but soon her arms are rested on my chest and she lets my tongue in and I kiss her like it's the last time I ever will.

Don't worry, it's not.

She needs breath, so I let her go and she stumbles a little. I'm not about to move my hands from her face though - I'm busy wiping her tears away.

"What-" she breathes as I press my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Pepper," I tell her quietly; all my anger is gone. "And you need to relax; this is just a fight. We're gonna have them. It happens. I know what I did, but like you said, there was a reason you found me. And I am going to spend every second of this second chance you gave me making sure you and that baby are healthy and happy."

She lets out a breathy laugh in disbelief and lets her hands wander to the backs of mine as I rub her cheeks with my thumbs. She probably doesn't believe a word I said. Hell, I don't. Tony Stark, a father? But there's a first for everything, I guess.

"I just wanted you to be happy," she whispers to me. "And...and in that tape, you said I would get over it if you...were successful. But I wouldn't. Ever."

"I promise I'll never try something like that again," I tell her sincerely.

And even though the depression may not be rid from my soul yet, it's a start.

"All I kept thinking about was you lying there, Tony, if I hadn't walked in to tell you. If I didn't come in time, and..."

"I know."

"I don't know what to do because I can't ask you to pretend to be happy just for us. So I didn't want to tell you right now. I mean, I'm so scared you just won't tell me and try it again, Tony. And that I won't be there that time."

I squeeze my eyes shut. That stings. But she has every right to have that fear.

"I swear, Pep, I won't. And you can spend every second of every day watching me, or have Happy follow me around or Rhodey or-"

"That would be exhausting," she giggles.

I open my eyes and meet hers and they're glowing.

"I fucked up. I get that. But this...I thought you walked away for good, Pep, and that'd we'd never get...this."

She swallows, I can feel it. And then she runs a hand through my hair and I feel my body relax instantly. Damn, is she going to be a great mother.

"I don't know how to do this, Tony," she admits.

"We'll figure it out," I promise, even though I'm beyond terrified, myself. "I'll check in with you every damn day if I have to, and spill my feelings and shit. And I know that means nothing, but that's all I can give, Pep. You gotta start trusting me somewhere."

"I'm still having Friday restrict your access. And I swear to God I'll ruin that system if you try anything to over ride it," she threatens.

I huff out a small laugh at her form of rage in a quiet agreement and kiss her forehead.

"That's fine. I'll do whatever you want if it'll help us move past this."

She smiles gently and for the first time since...hell, I don't know, New York, Ultron...everything seems okay. She slowly winds her arms around my waist and leans her head into my chest, breathing deeply.

"I missed you, you know," she says. "During...everything. And even now. I miss my Tony."

I try to hide my smile but fail, but that's okay. My mind is still spinning over the fact that Pepper's pregnant. With my kid. And I almost threw everything away and didn't even know.

"Well, get used to me," I tell her, pulling her into me and resting my head on her chin. "I think I'm gonna be around for a while."

"You don't know how good it is to hear that."

I don't even know how to respond, I just know that I seriously miscalculated everything.

"So are you...do you really want to do this?" she asks suddenly.

Truthfully? I'm terrified. Horribly terrified. But it's Pepper. And it's mine.

"I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea what the hell I'm doing," I admit. "But if it means I get to have a family with you, I'm gonna do my damn best to make it work."

"You'll be the best Iron Dad on the block," she jokes, hugging me tighter.

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad."

It really doesn't.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all so, so much for the reviews. I am absolutely blown away. I never thought I was any good at first person, but I guess I'm just enough of a selfish, sarcastic asshole, myself, to play the part of Tony well enough. Kidding. Am I? Who knows.
> 
> On another note, I decided to expand this into five parts, so it will have one more chapter. Possibly a series following this, if you like the idea Pepper tosses out at the end here.
> 
> AND lastly, if you enjoy this, please check out my other works. There's a few one shots that I based some off the stuff in here off of, like when Pepper visits Tony after Siberia, for example. There's also a new story I'm starting called How To Save Tony Stark, which is most likely going to be a prelude to this one. So it'll have the same taste, but with more detail on how Tony is actually feeling before he tries to off himself. Wow, morbid.

Pepper and I took a much needed rest after the wedding. The following days were, let's say, fun filled. Besides taking her back that night and screwing her brains out, we also spent some quality time figuring out where in the new facility we'd keep the baby's room, since the suite wasn't exactly built for it. Long story short, I gotta tear down a few walls and redesign some stuff.

Happy called before we headed back to the United States on the jet, giving us the details on when he would be packing up the last boxes of the Tower. He forwarded the article and accompanying video feed of Parker's achievement, updating me on the news of how he saved his class. What do ya know, the kid's got game.

When the jet touches down, Happy's waiting with the car, escorting us back to the Tower for a last look around before we settle into the new facility upstate. Pepper's seated next to me in the back, and the window is up; Happy's taken the protective uncle thing a little too far with the kid and now it's rubbing off on me, since I need watching...from what Pepper says. I agreed to it, so whatever, but for now, we have some private stuff to discuss.

"What's that?" I hear Pepper ask after I've pulled up the video on the holo display in the car. "Is that the kid?"

She's watching with me as he swings from the Washington monument and disappears back into the world. One thing I can't figure out - what happened to get them in that situation to begin with?

"Yeah," I answer, shutting it down. "Saved his class on this field trip thing."

"He picks up fast," she comments.

I let the conversation fizzle out as my mind wanders to the move again.

"You know, I've been thinking," I begin, turning in my seat to look at her.

"You always start like that and every time I can feel whatever plan it is you've come up with unraveling before you even start it."

I smirk at her sarcastic comment and place my hand on her knee. She blushes, but doesn't lift her head from her tablet.

"What if I just tell Rhodey?" I try to sound hopeful.

"No," she simply states in return.

"But it's...come on, your mom knows."

"My mom knows because I couldn't tell you."

"You told her before you tried to tell me," I correct.

She flicks her eyes up at me and tries to keep a straight face, but then she's grinning ear to ear.

"I just wanna make sure before we start telling people," she tells me, covering my hand with her own. "I mean, I'm sure, but...a lot has happened and I just think we should check up and make sure everything is still okay."

"Fine," I pout sitting back in the seat.

She's right. I had Friday pull the latest pregnancy stats and theoretically, we should have the sex at this appointment she's making. An in house call. Then we can tell them.

"You know, I appreciate how excited you are," she murmurs, leaning over to steal a kiss.

I grumble in response but can't help but smile. Wow. About a week ago I didn't even know the meaning of the word...

Then I figure, why not start practicing on this whole 'how to raise a child' thing?

"Hey, uh, I think I'm gonna call the kid. You know, give him a pep talk, that kinda thing."

As I pull out my phone again, Pepper raises an eyebrow and shakes her head. She's onto me.

"Okay, I'll just be over here rearranging your meetings so we can make this ultrasound this afternoon..."

"Sounds good, honey," I answer as the call connects on the hologram in front of me.

It's amusing, really, how Pepper and I are so used to this kind of tech. Every time someone else catches us on a call or scanning something all hell breaks loose with a storm of questions. Then the call connects and...did I just hear him say 'don't answer'?

"Mr. Parker. Got a sec?"

"I'm actually at school."

I check my watch...it's six thirty. Something's up.

"No, you're not."

Okay, so do I call him out on this or do I let it go? I glance at Pepper and she's not paying the slightest of attention, so if it didn't bother her, I probably shouldn't be alarmed, either... Okay. So what am I saying? A nice congrats on your friends not dying? Yeah. Water that down a little.

"Nice work in D. C." Fuck is this awkward. "Okay," I admit, "my dad never really gave me a lot of support...and I'm trying to break the cycle of shame."

"Ahh, Mr Stark," he interrupts, breaking all the will in me to be somewhat fatherly for a second; this is actually tough stuff. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Don't cut me off when I'm complimenting you. Anyway, great things are about to-"

Is that a...boat horn?!

"What is that?"

Shit. My chest is tight. The kid's up to something, and I'm panicking. Great. Don't alert Pepper...don't alert Pepper....

"I'm at band practice," he lies, and it makes me revert to the phone call with Happy from earlier.

"That's odd. Happy told me you quit band six weeks ago. What's up?"

"I...gotta go."

What the fuck? The kid just hung up on me. Yeah, his ass is grounded. That's how this works, right? I can do that? Maybe not with him. But he doesn't actually have parents so...

"Happy why are we stopped?" Pepper asks as she rolls down the center window. "I don't want to be late."

"Commotion on the city side," he answers nonchalantly. "Some accident or something up ahead, the usual."

His eyes flash to me protectively and receive a roll in return. Jesus Christ, I'm in a car, with my girlfriend. What could I possibly do, even if I wanted to? I snap my attention outside; we're on a bridge headed in. And oh, there's a boat. And a spider...kid. Son of a bitch.

"Hap, tell me you have the case in the back still," I say without moving my gaze from whatever the fuck is going on on the water.

"The suit?!" Pepper snaps, suddenly alert. "Oh no no no, you are not about to-"

"Pepper, I have to," I plead, tearing off my sunglasses to look at her. "I promise, sweetheart, promise nothing is going to happen. You can...you can listen in, if you want."

"You want me to give you full access to a personalized weapon after you tried to commit suicide?!" she shrieks, tossing down her tablet, and it reminds me of the time I fought Vanko on the raceway in Monaco.

I suck in a breath, frustrated, and open the door to get it out of the trunk myself. The cars are honking, slowly rolling around Happy's stopped vehicle, but they won't dare say anything to us once they pass and realize it's Tony Stark.

"Tony, don't you dare-"

"Pepper, if I don't go, the kid could die! He didn't listen to me when I told him we'd fucking handle it," I yell as I slam down the trunk, realizing there is apparently now a full on battle going on and if I don't get there soon, that thing's about to split and sink.

She turns toward the explosion that comes from the water and growls in frustration like I've never heard before as I let the suit expand over my body until Friday is loaded up and the face plate closes.

"Fine! Fine. Whatever. Just put on a damn jacket, it's not summer anymore," she demands.

Okay, hormones? Maybe. But oddly hot. Very motherly. Okay, Stark, get your head in the game. I have Friday pull up my helmet feed on display in the car so she can see me, and then I'm off.

"I'll be back as soon as I get him out of there, okay?" I promise. "I love you and our son too much to ditch."

There's a pause as I approach the boat, powering the jets in my feet, but then I hear her manage something out in reply.

"...Son?" she asks finally. "You think it's a boy?"

"I can just feel it," I smirk.

To be honest, I don't think I could handle a girl. I can't really handle a kid, at all. But if I had to choose...a boy might be the safe play.

"Yeah, well you'll be feeling a lot more if you don't get back here in time for this appointment..." she mutters.

Then, suddenly, whatever Peter's doing backfires and I can see the boat slowly fall into the water. People are yelling. Shit. The only way to do this is going to require some physical exertion.

"Friday, I need all power focused on the jets, and magnetize the repulsors for a sec, would you?" I instruct.

"Powering the jets, sir," the female voice responds, and then I'm shoving myself into the boat, trying to press the two sides back together long enough to weld them back into place.

What he fuck did he do to this thing?!

"What the hell?!" I hear from inside, so I lift my head, suddenly annoyed and pissed off.

"Hi, Spider-Man. Band practice, was it?"

Someone cheers for me, but I can't stop to interact. A, the boat's falling apart, and B, Pepper will make sure I live a very, very miserable life if I do.

Once the two pieces meet, I retract the magnetization from my palms and fly underneath to seal her shut.

"Okay, uh, let's get that laser up and running," I ask the AI, and thankfully, that seals the iron for the time being...or at least until the can evacuate the boat.

"Mr. Stark!" I hear as the kid follows me. "Hey, Mr. Stark, could I do anything? What do you want me to do?"

What do I want... I almost laugh out loud thinking about it. I can't do this right now. I gotta cool off, and Pepper needs to hear from me before I deal with him.

"I think you've done enough," I answer before flying back across the city to let off some steam.

A few minutes pass, and eventually, Potts chimes in.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on him?" she asks quietly.

I look at her feed on my hud display. "Hard? Pepper, he almost sank a boat! I told him I'd handle it, and did he listen? No. Happy called the FBI. They had it under control. And yet he's still out here causing problems because he thinks he can do it better."

She chuckles suddenly, and all of my pent up energy suddenly dissipates.

"Something funny?" I snap, hovering in the air as I slow to a stop.

"No, no," she mumbles. "You're right, it's just..."

"You sound like his parent," Happy calls from the driver's seat, and though I can't see him, I realize I stupidly let it slip about the baby earlier when I mentioned my gender guess.

"Shit, Pep, I'm sorry," I sigh. "I forgot you had the divider down and..."

"Tony, it's fine," she assures me.

This is why I love this woman. 

"So you're not mad?"

She shakes her head and heaves out a breath. "Oh, no, Mr Stark, I'm very mad. But not about that. Just...go get the kid. We'll talk later."

I swallow, thinking, then agree. "Fine. But I'm taking the suit. The little shit completely disobeyed my orders."

"Okay, Iron Dad," she jokes again before I groan and launch myself toward wherever the ping from Parker's tracker is coming from.

Finally, I make it to a rooftop of a building not far from the boat; something he could easily get to with the web shooters. He's sitting with the mask off, legs hanging off the side. He's slumped over; obviously my words had an effect on him. But I'm not done yet.

"Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch..." I announce, slowing down to a hover above the roof. "I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multi-million dollar suit...so you could sneak around behind my back. Doing the one thing I told you not to do."

Man, I was really panicking on figuring out how the hell to handle this, but it's just flowing naturally. Maybe I will be good at this dad thing.

"ls everyone okay?" he asks solemnly.

"No thanks to you."

"No thanks to me?" Suddenly, he's just as pissed and he's standing up to face me.

Great, what the fuck do I do now? He's a teenager, I forgot. He's gonna retaliate and rebel. Babies are silent. I mean, they cry, but they don't talk back...yet. This is just great.

"Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it..." he stammers, searching for words as they come. "...But you didn't listen. None of this would've happened if you had just listened to me!"

He walks toward me until his nose is almost in my chest and I flinch from inside the suit. Hold your cool, Stark. You have the high ground here.

"If you even cared, you'd actually be here," he adds, and it's like a knife stabbing me.

Believe it or not, I do care about this kid. He's good practice for my own, now that I found that much out, but outside of that...he's stubborn and smart, just like I am. I know how to handle him, and he deserves much better than what I ever had growing up.

Getting annoyed again, I immediately snap back the suit at his words and step out to face him, in the flesh.

"I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh?"

He looks scared now. Good. Keep pressing him back, make him realize you're the mentor and he should've listened. Be the parent.

"Do you know I was the only one who believed in you?" I ask, thinking about the first time I brought him to Happy and Pepper's attention. "Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit a 14-year-old kid."

"I'm 15," he corrects, which makes me snap further.

"No!" I scream, my jaw tightening as I fight off the tension in my chest again. "This is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking! What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? Because that's on you."

Suddenly, my mind flashes back to Pepper and how terrified she looked when she walked in on me. How she told me she kept the pregnancy a secret because she didn't know if I could handle it... Fuck, I get it now. I mean, I did before, but now it's so...real.

"And if you died..." I continue, realizing the last time I saw the kid was right before I went home to try to take my own life. "I feel like that's on me. I don't need that on my conscience."

I try to remain strong on the outside, bu to be honest, all I'm doing is fighting to hide the sadness from inside. I suddenly feel that fear Pepper had...still has. And I have no idea how to fix it, but I get why she's so upset...why she won't let me out of her sight for even a second. If I actually went through with it...she wouldn't have forgiven herself. I'd like to think she would, but that would be on her shoulders...for the rest of her life, especially with this baby coming.

"Yes, sir," he whispers, breaking me from my trance. "I'm sorry. I understand."

He looks terrified, but I can't let this go. Not after relating so hard to what Pepper's dealing with. There is absolutely no way I'm letting this end like that, so to speak.

"Sorry doesn't cut it."

"I just wanted to be like you."

What the hell is with everyone telling me that this weekend?! I stare at him, my eyes stinging silently. I swallow uncomfortably. No, kid. You don't. You don't want to be anything like me. You can't be. I'm a disappointment. A coward. I fucking tried to kill myself to just run away. And you have absolutely no idea... You need to be stronger, and...

"And I wanted you to be better," I sigh. "It's not working out. I'm gonna need the suit back."

"For how long?" he asks, and I can see the panic in his eyes.

"Forever. Yeah, that's how it works."

Is this fucked up? I don't know. Maybe I'll give it back after some time without, but he needs to learn when to listen to his teachers.

"No, no. Please!" he begs.

I look away. "Let's have it."

"Please, this is all I have. I'm nothing without this suit!" he almost cries,

"If you're nothing without this suit, then you shouldn't have it," I answer easily, my eyes back on him. 

Doesn't he realize that? I am Iron Man and Iron Man is me, but I'm so much more. Iron Man doesn't exist without me. Spider-man doesn't exist without Peter Parker. And just like Pepper had me do...he has to learn to be okay with himself, first.

"Okay? God, I sound like my dad," I toss in, and it is, what I assume, Pepper would say about my little rant.

"I don't have any other clothes," he protests.

I think for a moment, then realize I can fly him back to the Tower and we can figure something out before I have Happy drop him back at his place during the doctor's visit.

"Okay, we'll sort that out."

I mean, maybe I took it a little too far and went over the top embarassing him, but what else am I supposed to do? If I'm gonna put up with this shit, I'm at least gonna humor myself while I'm at it. So, I stopped to grab some clothes from a souvenir shop in Times Square, making a brilliant appearance to the Iron Man fans who were as stunned to see me there as I was, myself, then took the kid to the Tower and had him change out of the suit. He wasn't at all happy when I shipped him off with Hogan, but whatever.

Thankfully, Happy got Pepper to the new facility in time to meet the doctor, and it would just be a short flight for me if I took the suit, so I didn't bother changing out of it. Instead, I jetted upstate and prayed she'd go easy on me for dashing off into danger like that.

"Shall I call Miss Potts for you?" Friday asked as we neared the building, but I waved her off.

As far as she knew, Happy would be driving me back, so I didn't want to give her more to he upset about. Plus, I think I kinked by neck jumping down from this thing to confront the kid, so I might not make it out alive if she resorts to physical punishment. Unless...well, she's been known to-  
Okay, nevermind. You don't need to know that. Just imagine it, it's more fun that way.

Finally, I landed outside on the launch pad similar to the suite level at the Tower and stepped into the building. Friday opened the suit for me as I stumbled out into our small, personal kitchen in search of something alcoholic to numb that pinch in my neck. Yeah, yeah, I should have ice. But fuck ice, since when does that really help? It's cold and uncomfortable and has never let me relax like scotch does.

Anyway, yadda yadda, long story short, whatever, I'm downing a short shot of one amber liquid or another. I'm not really sure which, I just grabbed the nearest bottle. 

"Oh thank God!" Pepper's voice sounds from behind me, causing me to startle and drop the glass.

It shatters and I groan; I wasn't expecting to be up and about when the appointment we had was, well, now. Dum-E is kinda still trashed since the Mandarin, so I don't really have a droid to handle this mess, either. Cursing, I kneel down and try to pick up the bigger shards to make it more sweepable.

"Fuck!" I howl suddenly; one of them knicked my knuckle, and now there's blood oozing slowly out.

"Tony?" I hear her concerned voice, followed by the pads of her feet on the hardwood.

Then, she's bending down to clean, I think, but she grabs my hand instead and forces the pieces I've collected back onto the floor pile. She's turning my arm back and forth, inspecting it relentlessly.

"What the hell, Tony?!" she yelps, focused on the cut now. "You promised. You fucking promised!"

"Promised what?!" I ask, irritation building.

"You said everything would be fine. That you'd talk to me. And then...damnit, right in front of my face?" she yells.

Her eyes are watery. All I can do is stare. Is she fucking serious?

I blink. "I had a drink."

"I'm not talking about the drink," she snaps, reaching up to grab a towel.

She dabs at the cut on my hand and I watch, trying to process.

Oh. I get it. God forbid I get a scratch.

"Pep, it was an accident," I tell her, trying to remain calm. "Okay, they happen. You can't keep assuming-"

"Assuming what?" she interrupts, and suddenly we're talking over each other.

"-I'm trying to hurt myself. I didn't purposely fucking destroy a glass just to-"

"Do you even get it, Tony?!

"-have something sharp. I would've went for a knife or...literally-"

"I can't keep doing this!"

"- anything else...damnit!" I hiss, now completely lost to my anger. "It's not even on my wrist or something, it's my knuckle!"

"Close enough!"

"Uh, no, not even in the slightest. Jesus, Pepper, it's like you want me to fucking do it!"

A bit too far? Yeah, maybe. I regret it immediately. But it's true. I can't live in a glass bubble forever.

"Are you kidding me?!" she's yelling next, standing up and leaving me alone with the broken glass.

"Pep, come on, I-"

"No. I can't...I can't deal with you right now."

I watch her breathe for a moment, silently cursing myself for that last part, but then we're met with heels clicking through the halls and I stand to see the doctor Pepper had called in waiting for us.

"Oh, there you are!" she says, eyes landing on the two of us. "I'm all set up in the...sorry, am I interrupting something? Your security system let me up."

I scrunch up my face, trying to find the reasoning behind that one. Friday was stricter than Jarvis, if anything. Unless...

"Friday is currently programmed to take my orders," Pepper tells me calmly. She turns to the doctor. "Sorry, we just made a little mess."

"I'll get it later..." I mutter, tossing the now red towel on the counter.

"That's not a good habit," the doctor states.

"I said I'll clean it up later" I repeat, still annoyed.

"Not the glass," she mutters. "The drinking. But the glass isn't good either, especially in a house with a baby."

"Right..." I mumble, receiving a glare from Pepper.

To my surprise, she grabs my hand and takes me with them to the lab. It's the first time I've been allowed in there since we were still under construction early last week, but I'm sure Pepper's shut down everything to lock down, or she wouldn't have let the doctor in there alone. There's a seat out for her to climb onto, and a machine to the side to display her ultrasound. Call me a dick, whatever, but I'm standing off to the side with my arms crossed. It seems appropriate after fighting.

"You know, I could've just had Friday do this..." I say under my breath as the doctor lifts her shirt above Pepper's stomach; she's just barely starting to show, and it's becoming very grounding.

She sighs and gives me a hard stare as the woman dabs some gel on her skin and starts up her machine. "For once, would it kill us to have something done the normal way?"

"We made a baby the normal way," I point out, earning a snicker from the doctor and a roll of the eyes from Potts. "Well, that's if normal is bending over that table at the Tower and-"

"Tony!" she snaps back, hushing me.

Inappropriate, I guess. Whatever. Have I ever been appropriate around company? No.

Then, the doctor interrupts the awkward silence that follows and tilts her head at the screen.

"Well that's interesting," she says sweetly, as if it isn't going to make me panic.

"What is?" Pepper asks.

I stare at the floor, trying to remind myself to breathe. Suddenly, the fight doesn't seem to matter much anymore. In a second, she could tell us something's wrong with the baby, or worse, something's wrong with Pepper... But queue the stopping of my heart for real this time, because then a quiet thumping is audible and my head snaps up at the black and white photo on the screen. It's uneven.

"Well, it seems," she says, smiling at Pepper warmly. "I'm picking up two heartbeats."

Her face doesn't change as she blinks at the doctor, apparently thinking, so I pipe up.

"That's...weird," I say, cocking my chin up and refusing to make eye contact; it's kinda a weird thing I can't control when I feel uncomfortable. "Last time I checked, a baby only has one heart."

She chuckles and it annoys me. "Well, in most cases, yes. But in your case..." She points to the screen. "There's two. Congratulations, you're carrying twins."

I nearly choke on my own saliva as I take in what she said. Tw..twins? I can't even handle one child, and now there's gonna be two? Not to mention Parker. That's like, what, two and a half? Oh God. What if they're boys. Two and a half men. It'll be the running joke. Fuck.

Apparently my panic is not that well hidden because Pepper's nervously calling out to me. I rest my eyes on her eventually and she looks...afraid. Shit. I'm not helping. But I can't breathe.

"Tony," she repeats carefully, placing her hand on my arm. "You in there?"

I can't form words.

"...Is Mr Stark going to be okay?" I hear the doctor ask her through the blood rushing in my ears.

"I'm...I'm fine," I stutter and fall down into the chair of my desk, running my hands over my face an through my hair to try to settle myself down.

"Do you want to know the sexes?" she asks lightly, more toward Pepper than myself.

I guess she nods because then I hear her tapping on the screen again. I can't look up. I can't do it. I feel almost...sick. I don't hate this, but...what the hell am I supposed to do? Pepper squeezes my arm, her hand still rest there.

"Well, they're fraternal. A boy...and a girl."

I inhale sharply and hear Pepper gasp in surprise. After that, I honestly couldn't tell you what happened next. I guess she printed out the ultrasound and handed it to her and went over some guidelines and rules before setting up another appointment. Pepper could tell I was on lock down as we moved out of the lab, keeping me from being there alone -her orders, as per my house arrest protocol - and escorted the doctor out. She left me to sit in a few moments of silence on the couch, instead. I should really be cleaning up that glass, but I'm not about to touch it after her earlier panic. I stare it it, as though it's gonna help.

Eventually, I can hear Pepper shuffling back into the room, but I don't look up at her. My hands are twisting, another habit of mine, as I fidget and try to find something to say. She sits next to me, sighing, and runs her hand back and forth across my shoulders. She's perfect.

"You have to say something eventually," she whispers finally, resting her hand on my thigh. "How are you feeling?"

I blink when her warm skin touches mine through my jeans and somehow manage to pull myself out of my own spinning thoughts.

"Uh. Panic," I grunt out. "Fear."

She rests her forehead on my shoulder. "Where should we start?"

I sigh, forcing myself to turn my head toward her and plant a kiss on her hair. God, I love that hair of hers. Matches her personality perfectly.

After a moment I spit out whatever comes first. "So, um...twins, huh? Like, two. More than one."

She giggled and lifts her head, kissing me gently. "Yes, that's generally what 'twins' means," she confirms. "Aren't you supposed to be a genius or something?"

I force a smile but it isn't quite there and she notices.

"You're...okay with this...right?" she asks me, her happy face dissolving into something less.

I look back down to my hands and take another second to come up with a decent response. "I dunno, Pep," I admit quietly. "This is-"

"Unexpected?" she guesses. "I know. But...it can be good." She goes back to rubbing my back soothingly, helping me relax a little. "I heard you lay it to the kid earlier."

"He hates me." I'm pretty sure he does, anyway. "I took the suit back."

"He's just upset," she assures. "But you did good."

I huff out a small laugh and meet her eyes again. "Sounded like my dad, huh? At least, what I knew of him..."

She brushes my hair aside and smiles back. Maybe this won't be so bad.

"You, Anthony Stark, are going to be a great father. But I need you here. With me."

I watch as her mood changes again and I know she's talking about earlier. Honestly, I don't know how this will ever change.

"Tell me what to do," she continues. "Please, Tony. I just...I can't keep walking around here baby proofing everything...for you."

"Pep, I swear I wasn't trying to do anything. And I know you didn't mean-"

"It's okay," she agrees.

"You want me to talk to you about feelings and all that fun shit, right?" I try to joke. "Well...if you thinking the worst of me, I'm never gonna be able to move past it," I continue. "Everything can't be a reminder, Pep."

She nods, listening. "You're right."

"I know," I grin, and she smacks my knee lightly.

"Careful, Mr Stark, your ego's showing," she counters. "I just...can't bare to lose you, Tony. You don't know what it'd do to me."

And then suddenly she's too focused on my eyes.

"You deserve so much...and I want you to be happy. With or without me. But I never, ever want you gone or missing or...dead, Tony. It terrified me when I realized what you were trying to do. I mean, part of me always knows what you're risking when you take that suit out, but I never imagined you'd go...by taking your own life. Not like that. Not to run away. You're better than that."

I inhale, taking a long, deep breath, and lean in to kiss her neck lightly. She runs her hand through my hair, sighing as my lips meet her skin. I have no idea what to do anymore. She's right - I might feel better, but those thoughts are...still there. Somewhere. Just waiting for the next thing to go wrong.

"I still think you should talk to someone," she tells me. "And not Dr Banner. Someone...professional."

"Like a shrink?" I speak into her neck in disgust.

"A therapist," she corrects. "It would help."

I think it over. She's right, it might help. I just don't want to do it. I don't like...talking. She's different, she gets me. But I've never been one for that sappy 'you matter' stuff they'll try to feed me. Being Tony Stark is a little different. Everyone thinks I 'matter'...just not always positively.

But I give in. If that's what Pepper wants, I'll do it.

"Fine," I sigh, ending my feathery kisses. "But only if you really believe me when I tell you I'm not going to try anything again."

"I do," she answers without missing a beat.

I believe her.

"Thank you," she adds. "But I'm still keeping an eye on you...for a little while."

Then , she pulls out a piece of paper from the other side of her body before I can argue.

"I thought...maybe you'd like to look at this now."

She hands me the ultrasound and attempts to point out the shapes, but to be completely honest? No idea what the fuck I'm looking at. Are they peanuts? Or...marshmallows? I don't see it. Friday could've done a better scan.

But then she takes my hand and places it on her stomach so I feel her tiny baby bump. It isn't much, but she'll probably have to get a new wardrobe in a couple weeks when she starts to grow. As much as I love those tight, form fitting dresses she walks around in, I think I might enjoy her walking around with my babies a little more. Ugh. Babies. Plural. Weird. 

"I know you're a little scared, but so am I," she says kindly. "But that's the first photo we have of our children, Tony. Yours and mine. Both in here."

I focus on my hand on her stomach after glancing at the ultrasound again and slowly a smile creeps onto my face. I try to hide it, but I know she can see. 

"Kinda unbelievable, isn't it?" she presses.

I look back at the photo she's holding and pick it from her grip, holding it up to inspect it further. An idea creeps into my head somewhere.

"You think I can borrow this?" I ask and she raises an eyebrow in question.

"Of course. Why?"

"I thought...maybe Friday could scan it for me," I admit, thinking about all the times I had the AI pull up Pepper's photo in my hud display when I've been away or on missions. "So I can keep a copy with me."

Pepper places her hand on mine over her stomach and squeezes gently and then the anxiety I had earlier starts to fade. We can do this. I think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last installment of this! There MAY be a sequel in the distant future...not sure. To read more about what Tony's video had in it, please keep updated with How To Save Tony Stark! Thank you for all of your kind words on this one!

Pepper agreed to join me in a quick shower after the appointment. And by quick I mean like, ten minutes and about fifty in the bed. And before you get your panties in a twist, we were napping. Don't always assume sex. 

Happy wandered in about an hour later, back from dropping off the kid. Thank God for that, because he wound up cleaning up that mess in the kitchen. He panicked, a little, seeing the blood on the rag, but Pepper's pressence in the kitchen when we finished up reassured him that I was fine. He's getting way too clingy.

I followed her in a few minutes later, grumbling and taking another glass of scotch. It's tough being babysat. I need it. She disagreed, but let me have it to save the argument.

"Why don't you stay for dinner, Happy," she had invited.

Then she pushed me to call over Rhodey, too.

So now we have a house full of people and we're ordering takeout and I just want to enjoy some peace and quiet after the show the day turned into. I'm probably being antisocial, who knows, but I'm sitting on the chair by the island while Pepper and Happy unbox everything, working on a hologram blueprint from my phone. Pepper hasn't confiscated this yet.

"What's that?" I hear Rhodey ask from my side as he comes casually strolling over from grabbing a plate. "Another suit?"

"For the kid," I answer.

I inspect the new supports his legs seem to have adjusted to. Let me tell you, what a relief that is. For a while, the nightmares were about him falling. Pepper falling. Both not making it out alive.

"Made it for him when he matures a little and when I..." I finish.

When I wouldn't be here to help anymore. I don't have to finish that.

It's a more high tech suit. More durable. A cooler design. No, not just because I incorporated the Iron Man gold. Something...for when he actually did pass the training wheels protocol. For when he really could be an Avenger.

"You think he's ready for that?" Rhodes asks, thankfully ignoring my tail off.

I flash my eyes up at Happy, who looks taken aback.

"Parker?" he stutters. "The kid? You want to give the kid that?"

"Not after today..." I mutter, and Pepper shoots me a sympathetic look while shoving some food my way.

"Stop," she orders, reading my mind as I sulk. "He's a teenager. He'll get over it."

"I dunno, he seemed pretty dep-" Happy begins, but Pepper jabs him in the gut making him abruptly end his report.

She moves toward the living room, where they decided to sit since it was more 'chill', but stops to give me a soft kiss on the way.

"Come on, Mr Stark. You need to eat something."

"You need it more..." I mumble out while closing the phone, then sigh and stand to follow with the dish she put in front of me.

"Trying to fatten her up, Stark?" Rhodey asks from somewhere behind me. "That's weird, even for you."

I plop down on the couch and pick at the plate, but forget about it as I go back to the hologram and change some of the coding.

"How's that move going, Happy?" Pepper asks politely, trying to get us to move past what could turn into the big announcement.

"All set for tomorrow, boss," he answers, checking his phone and groaning as it buzzes in his hand. "I swear, Tony, if this kid calls me to tell me about some neighborhood mom he helped..."

"He's calling you already? Seriously? Just...just keep him distracted," I offer, shutting down the hologram a second time. "Or wait until tomorrow and I'll take his call."

"Tony, you know we're trying to limit that contact right now," Pepper murmurs, placing a hand on my knee.

I blink. Is she still hinting that I shouldn't be managing a living person? We're going to have a fucking baby. Two, actually. I mean, shit, I get it. I agreed to have Happy handle all incoming calls while I...recovered? That doesn't sound right. Whatever. But he was depressed, right? Isn't that what Happy had tried to say earlier? I was too hard on the kid. Maybe I shouldn't have taken the suit.

"So, the plane leaves Manhattan tomorrow?" Rhodey pipes up, probably noticing my discomfort.

I don't care, though. I'm in no mood to eat and I can't actually produce this suit until Pepper lets me in the lab again, so I grab my scotch and make for the balcony outside, overlooking the large field that makes up the front yard of the new facility. I need some fresh air. And a break from the babysitting.

I can feel Pepper's eyes hot on my back as I let the door slide open and stop at the banister, leaning over it with my arms rested on the railing. The liquid swivels in a circular motion in my drink and I stare at it. I need the air. The space. Fuck, the silence.

But God forbid I get that, right? 

"Pepper, I'm fine. I'm not gonna jump, or drink myself to death, or...whatever it is you think I'm gonna do..." I mutter as I hear footsteps follow me out.

"That's good to hear, but unfortunately I'm not Pepper," I hear Rhodey's voice sound and he mimics my pose to my right.

I smirk, turning my gaze to my friend. The fire is gone from me for the day. To be honest, I feel...just out of place. Weird, isn't it?

"If you wanna get me in bed that bad, you just gotta ask," I toss back, earning a smile and a shake of his head. "Believe it or not, there were a few times I experimented with-"

He cuts me off. "Not what I want to hear!"

I can't help but chuckle. He knows everything in my past. They all do. Which is interesting to me, given they can't fucking figure out why I'm depressed. Doesn't take a genius...or maybe it does.

"You seem to be doing better on those stilts," I say, nodding at his legs.

"Thanks to you," he answers, looking me over. "What about you? You doing better?"

I meet his eyes and give him a hard stare. I really don't feel like talking about this right now. Pepper and I talked enough for one day.

"Sometimes," I tell him honestly, looking back at my drink.

"What about the other times?"

I inhale sharply. What the hell does he want me to say? The others I wish I still had the arc so I could just simply rip it out of me and wait until I suddenly take my last breath? Okay, maybe that's a little dramatic, but just because Pepper's back, it doesn't mean I'm magically over the moon again.

"Tony, you know there's nothing we can do about Steve and-" he begins, but I snap back, cutting him off.

"He killed my parents, Rhodey," I snarl, my voice low so we don't alert the others. "Do you know how long I blamed myself for that? How long I wished I would've done something different? Said goodbye, hugged my mom...anything?"

I realize I'm shaking so I try to calm myself down a little before going on.

"It's not just one thing, Rhodey."

"I know," he agrees, frowning slightly when I look back at him. "I know none of us really understand, Tony, but you scared the shit out of all of us. You gotta know that."

I exhale loudly, straightening myself up as I stand tall and sip at the rest of my drink.

"Why the...serum?" he asks suddenly, catching me off guard. "Why not those pills again? Or any one of the many weapons in that lab? Hell, you had every chance to die when the Palladium was poisoning you."

"Are you trying to give me ideas?" I bark rudely. Oops.

I sigh and look out across the field, clutching the glass close to my chest. I don't fucking know. Maybe I didn't want to blow my brains out or risk puking my lungs up if I didn't succeed with the pills. Or maybe I'm just a coward who can't face death. 

"Just easy," I answer quietly. "Look, I know you guys don't want to listen, but I'm over it."

"You don't look over it."

He's right. I'm a disaster.

"Sometimes maybe I'm not. But I promised Pepper," I say, remembering our current situation. 

"You can't rely on her being here," Rhodey states and I know he's right.

"I'm not. I know it's just...conveniently timed," I assure him...and myself. "But maybe there's a reason I'm still kickin'. I mean, what about the kid?"

"The...Spider thing?"

"Spider-man," I correct. "I was thinking about making him part of the team."

"An Avenger?" Rhodey asks, apparently shocked.

I get it. I mean, he did almost just sink an entire boat full of people. But I guess he was trying...sort of. 

"He's just a kid, Tony," Rhodey concludes, finally standing back up as well. "What if he gets hurt, or..."

"Dies?" I ask blankly. "Then that gives me something to live for, right? To make sure that doesn't happen."

"And Pepper?" he asks.

He has no idea about the twins. I don't think she mentioned it and I sure as hell didn't. Should I? He'll probably mock me. Tony Stark, world's worst father. Superhero, semi-alcoholic, and suicidal; that's the stuff parents are made of, right? Not even close.

"Pepper's..." I begin, but then her voice is coming from the open door.

"Pepper's what?" she asks delicately, raising an eyebrow.

I sheepishly grin and make my way inside to meet her, shooting a nod back at Rhodey to follow.

"Sorry, hun," I whisper before kissing her quickly. "Just talking about the kid. The one in the city, not..."

"Did you tell him?" she whispers, and I shake my head. "Not yet. Didn't come up."

She gives me a sympathetic smile and I rest my forehead against hers as I wrap my free arm around her waist.

"You know I worry about you..." she says calmly and brushes her hand through my hair.

"Just tired."

It's the truth. I just want to go to bed, get this move over with tomorrow. Maybe with house guests, things will be back to normal. Vision's staying...Nat's...coming and going, I guess. Falcon and Rhodey have their rooms. 

Thankfully, she graced me with a genuine smile and we say goodnight to Happy. He informs me of his plan for tomorrow night; the jet should land shortly before ten, which gives us a few hours to get everything settled. If Pep agrees to the suit, I can move everything into the room easily. The crew can do the rest overnight.

I didn't ever get a chance to fully fall asleep. Pepper probably assumed I was in a mood, which I was, because she wrapped her legs around mine and clung to my torso all night. I need her. I know I do. I gotta make things right with her.

When the sun finally rises, I'm careful not to wake her. The alarm is set for seven, in about an hour, but I haven't caught a wink of sleep anyway, so I unwrap her from my body and lazily stroll down to the kitchen. It's mid week, I think. Pepper's probably needed at the office, so maybe I can convince her to let me into the lab so I can work on Parker's new suit...

"You're up early," I hear from the stove, and suddenly the smell of eggs and cheese hits me.

"Couldn't sleep. Are you making me an omelette?" I mumble back at Rhodes as I breathe into the coffee mug I quickly fill.

"Don't get used to it," he jokes. "Just happen to have the day off."

"So in other words, you're my babysitter today?" I ask and turn so I can lean my ass against the counter's edge.

He tosses the eggs and plates them, handing me one and I accept. The hunger is settling in from the night before...probably should've eaten a little more.

"She's just worried, Tony. Can't blame her."

He's got me there. Pepper deserves better. Plus, I already promised she could keep an eye on me. At least that therapy shit hasn't started yet. I honestly doubt anyone can fix my fucked up problems.

"Tony?!" I hear from the stairs and then suddenly, Pepper's body comes flying across the hardwood toward me.

She almost knocks me into the sink behind me as she wraps her arms around me, taking me by surprise. Then, she's kissing my cheek and my eyebrows come together.

"Pep, I love you, but what the hell?" I ask, setting down the cup of coffee next to me.

"I woke up, and you weren't there..." she tells me, but then she trails off, probably realizing how ridiculous it was to panic over something like that.

"Just letting you sleep," I say, letting it slide; she's pregnant, it's gotta be hormones, right? "Hey, uh, Rhodey's making us breakfast."

She looks at the Colonel, who is shaking his head while taking in a mouthful of eggs. Embarrassment floods over her, but just as quickly as her face reddens, it pales again and she's clapping her palm over her mouth.

"Oh no. That's...I'm so sorry," she breathes, detaching herself from me before rushing to the bathroom.

Okay, what the fuck just happened? First it's a nice, quiet morning. Then she's attacking me. Now she's puking in the bathroom because-oh. Right. Morning sickness.

"Pep? Honey?" I call after her. "Do you need help?"

Rhodey apparently doesn't miss it either, or maybe I'm just more nonchalant than usual, because he's dropped his fork and stares after where she disappeared to.

"Uh, Tony?" he asks finally. "Is she..."

I don't take my eyes off of the hallway where he's looking. "Yup."

"And you're..." he manages after my confirmation.

"Yup," I repeat, guessing he's double checking who the father is.

And that's how platypus found out I'm gonna be a dad. Betcha thought it'd be more exciting than that. It wasn't.

And neither was the rest of the day...until later. Pepper had to go to the office, and as much as she tried to cancel, neither of would let her. She still hadn't lifted the ban on the lab, so I was pretty limited. Rhodey insisted on having Friday make a grocery order so we were fully stocked for the Avengers so they wouldn't starve during the first week in. Then, we kicked some ass in Call of Duty for most of the afternoon. During this chill sesh, he grabbed some pizza, and the we were back to killing zombies. Pretty sure he's only good at it - no, not because he's bl...African American, geesh - because he literally shot at people for a living for how long?

Then the call comes. I have Friday screen it in the corner of the TV, blocking Rhodey's player screen in the process. I smirk, knowing I now have the upper hand. 

"Shit!" he curses, tossing kicking my leg next to his. "That's cheating. I call cheating!"

"You're an airman and you can't shoot blind?!" I grin.

"Tony?" I hear Pepper's voice over ride the game.

"Hey, babe. Coming home soon?" I ask, then let out a celebratory war cry as I take out the last on the other team. 

"Tony, thank God!" she sighs, and the panic is clear in her voice.

"Pep...?" I question slowly, setting down the controller. "What's up?"

"Happy hasn't called you?!"

Rhodey shares a look with me and I can feel my blood start to boil. Fuck. Please don't let the anxiety come back. Not now.

"What's going on, Pepper?" Rhodey asks for me as I clutch my chest and try to breathe.

She waits a moment before answering, I assume to figure out what to say. She's never like this. This can't be good.

"Rhodey, can you stay there? I have to meet Happy. The kid...Tony, the plane was brought down," she manages. 

"What do you mean 'brought down'?" I ask, glancing up at her photo on the screen. "As in landed on the runway or... Come on, Pep, you gotta give me something!"

I guess I'm starting to raise my voice because Rhodey pats my back with his hand to try to calm me down. I can't tell, I'm too busy trying to find air.

"The kid...Peter was there."

"Parker crashed our plane?!" I snap, now fervently running my hands through my hair. "Are you fucking kidding?!"

"Tony, listen-" Pepper starts.

"No!" I shout at the TV, shooting to my feet. "All of our stuff...fuck! Everything was on that plane, Pepper! Where the fuck was Happy?! He was supposed to be in charge of this. I swear to God..."

"Tony!" she snaps, and I swallow and try to hear her out. "That...thing with the vulture wings, remember?"

"From the boat..." I mutter, agreeing.

"They hijacked the plane. The kid-"

"Was just trying to help," I finish for her.

I groan, turning up toward the ceiling. Son of a bitch. We'd have to start from scratch, but...I've done that before. No problem. But suddenly, I realize that's not why I'm panicking. 

"Pepper..." My voice is raspy with fear. "Is the kid...is Happy..."

"They're fine," she calms me. "I'm meeting Happy now. I'm gonna be home late...just... Rhodey, can you please keep an eye on him?"

"No, I want you home," I argue.

"I have to help Happy, Tony."

"Uh, no. I'm not letting you risk it. What about the babies?"

"Babies?!" Rhodey asks, his mouth hanging loose. "As in..."

"You still haven't told him?!" Pepper accuses, sounding almost hurt.

I crack my jaw. "I did, just not the plural part!"

She sighs. "Tony, I promise I'll be back soon."

I'm too focused on my breathing to hear anything more. Another sleepless night, I guess. I sort of pick up the rest of the conversation; Rhodey turns on the news and phones a military friend after ending the call with Pepper for me. Damage control, I guess. He's always been there for that. I stumble to my phone, displaying the security programming on Friday and try desperately to over ride the system so I can get into the lab, but my hands are too shaky to make it.

"Tony?" I finally hear as a hand is placed on my shoulder. "Tony, hey! You okay?"

I jump, but it's just Rhodey bringing me back to reality.

"I took the suit," I tell him with wild eyes.

He understands, because he's shaking his head next. "None of this is your fault. Pepper said some of the crates survived, but-"

"Damnit, I don't care about the crates!" I yell, pulling away from his touch. "The kid, Rhodey! The fucking kid. He could've died, and I...I took the suit, and..."

"Hey!" he says, voice loud and coated with authority. "Tony, breathe. Okay? He's fine. Everyone's fine."

"He warned me and I didn't fucking listen," I continue, thinking back to when I took the suit after the boat incident. "I need to see him. I need to...get the car, I need to go to his aunt's."

"Tony, it's a school night."

"He just fought a fucking bird man thing on a jet, Rhodes!" I yell, more dramatic than ever. "Drive me there, or I'm driving myself."

"We can go in the morning, okay? I promise, first thing, we'll visit him in school. Or...what if we just send Happy?"

I blink at him, my brain finally kicking in. "Send Happy..." I repeat. "Yeah. No, Rhodes, you're a genius!" 

He looks taken aback by my sudden change in attitude, but have I ever really made sense? Honestly, he should expect this by now.

"What?"

"We'll send Happy. And...and I want the kid here. After school."

"Here?" Rhodey questions, then puts two and two together. "Oh no, don't you bring him into this. He's in high school."

"He deserves it," I argue. "He just saved Stark Industries. The Avengers."

Rhodey groans, himself, and he knows he won't win this fight with me. His hand shoots to his forehead and he caves.

"Fine. Fine!" he agrees. "But when they ask, I had nothing to do with this!"

I nod, my mind now consumed with one thing: making Parker's upgraded suit. He needs new web shooters, and more durability, and...can I put the arc energy in it? Probably. My head runs wild until Pepper finally comes home, and surprisingly, she's on board with everything. She's exhausted and wants to sleep, and I don't blame her, but there's no way I can. So, she finally lets me into the lab...if I'm under supervision. Rhodey agrees, thank God.

"Just promise me you'll be careful..." Pepper sighs, meeting me for a kiss goodnight. "Last time you were allowed in here-"

I can tell she's remembering it. The syringe. The case. The video...

"Pep," I groan. "Rhodey's here. It's fine. I'll be fine."

Then her voice is soft. "You really think he's ready for this?"

I shrug. To be honest? No idea. But the kid risked his life to help me out, so the least I can do is return the favor.

She sighs, and then gives me another quick kiss. "I'll call for the press conference in the morning. Just...stay out of trouble until then." Then, she glances at Rhodey over my shoulder. "And keep an eye on him, Jim. I won't hesitate to kick your ass if anything happens to him."

He stifles a laugh and nods, accepting the threat. "Don't worry, I've babysat Stark before."

Amusement dances in her eyes before turning toward the bedroom, and then I'm skipping toward the elevator like a giddy school girl. No skirts, I swear. Don't think that's quite my style.

I'm not gonna bore ya with the tech stuff. Long story short, I've been awake almost as long as I had been before the Mandarin, but when the sun rises, we're finally finishing up the new masterpiece. Pepper alerts the press, and schedules the conference for a little after noon. Happy's pulling Parker out of school. Good move? Probably not, but one day won't kill him. I order Friday to take the suit to display, and then Rhode's helps me flatten out a suit. He still hasn't made a public appearance with the braces on his legs, so he's sitting this one out, but until Happy is back and can deliver me to Pepper, I'm not allowed out of his sight.

Thank God that only took about another hour, because I was going stir crazy stuck in the kitchen. A few shots of espresso later and an encouraging phone call from Happy, I grabbed for my tinted glasses and Rhodey escorted me to the elevator, which we took down to the main floor.

"You sure you don't wanna come?" I ask, straightening my shoulders in the suit jacket.

"Yup, pretty sure. But I still have my eye on you, so don't try anything stupid."

I raise an eyebrow, then step off the lift and wander down the hallway toward the entrance way alone, enjoying the silence. Okay, put on a happy face. The kid hasn't seen you recently, and you kinda chewed him out last time. And the press knows nothing about...well, anything. So be eccentric, Stark. Be...

"Oh, there they are!" I announce when I see Peter looking around with awe, Happy close behind. "How was the ride up?"

"Good," Happy says, examining me as if I've gone crazy...

I mean, I probably have, but the espresso is probably just giving me that extra kick he hasn't seen in me since the incident.

"Give me a minute with the kid," I request, brushing his look off.

"Seriously?" he asks after a moment, hesitant.

"Yeah."

Seriously, Hap, come on. You're right here. Rhodey's upstairs. Pepper's in the other room.

"I gotta talk to the kid," I insist, shooting him a look that adds, alone.

"I'll be close behind," he counters, reminding me Pepper has me on lock down with or without her and will kick both of our asses if either of us breaks that agreement.

"How about a loose follow? All right?" I suggest, starting to walk with Parker in front of Hogan. "Boundaries are good."

I see him roll his eyes but I ignore it and playfully punch Parker in the arm instead. I really, really don't want to apologize. It's awkward, and I'm...I'm Iron Man. Iron Man doesn't apologize for shit. Just...whatever, I'll just wrap my arm around him and walk him to the suit. That's a...dad thing to do, right? Fuck, I'm trying, anyway...

I settle on apologizing.

"Sorry I took your suit. You had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was... ...the perfect tough-love moment that you needed. To urge you on, right? Wouldn't you think? Don't you think?"

Holy hell, the caffeine from those shots is really hitting me.

"I guess..." Parker mumbles, glancing back and forth between the doors we're walking toward and myself.

"Let's just say it was," I say, trying to reassure myself that this is a good idea.

"Mr. Stark, I really-" he argues, but I won't let him ruin this.

Nope.

"You screwed the pooch hard. Big time," I inform him, backing myself up a little, at least on the boat thing. "But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy."

The glass doors ahead of us slide open as we approach and I heave out a big sigh. It's now or never. Am I committing to this? I mean, Pepper's gonna kill me if I back out now...

"I was wrong about you. I think, with a little more mentoring... ...you could be a real asset to the team."

We walk through the doors and he's star struck, stuttering. Great.

"To the...to the team?"

I cut him off again.

"Yeah, anyway..." No need to harp on that anymore. "There's about 50 reporters behind that door." I tap my watch to reveal the suit, then add, "real ones, not bloggers."

He's looking at me like a lost puppy. Fuck, what's with the puppy analogies? Maybe Pep and I should get a puppy to, you know...practice? Yeah, actually, mental note to have Friday help us out with that later on.

"When you're ready," I continue, and the suit appears on display in all its glory, "why don't you try that on? And I'll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers...Spider-Man."

He's walking up to it with me and I'm not sure what's happening. Is he laughing? Or crying? Yeah, can he not cry?

"Can..." he manages, and it sounds happy enough, so let's go with it...

"Yeah," I say with enthusiasm. "Give that a look. After the press conference, Happy will show you to your room, your new quarters..." I wave to Happy to get his attention, but he's right up my ass where I should've guessed he'd be. "Where's he between? He's next to Vision?"

"Yeah," he confirms, noting one of the empty rooms. "Vision's not big on doors. Or walls."

"You'll fit right in," I say, turning back to him.

He's still staring at the suit, but then his shoulders suddenly drop and he heaves out a long sigh. He turns to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Stark. But I'm good."

Uh, what? Excuse me, did he just turn me down?!

"You're good?" I repeat, tensing up; didn't expect this one. "How are you good?"

"Well, I mean, I'd rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody's got to look out for the little guy, right?"

I tear my glasses off, blinking at him before motioning toward the suit again.

"You're turning me down? You better think about this. Look at that. Look at me. Last chance. Yes or no?"

He frowns slightly, and I know what's coming.

"No," he settles on.

"Okay..." I mumble with a little hop on my heels in discomfort. Fuck, I spent all night on this shit... "It's kind of a Springsteen-y, working-class hero vibe that I dig. Happy will take you home."

He looks more confused than me. "Yeah?

"Yeah."

Then I return my gasses to the jacket pocket and turn back to the kid and the panic is setting in. Shit. I made Pepper call the press, and convinced her to let me use the lab again, and... She's not gonna be happy.

"Mind waiting in the car?" Happy asks, making me swallow uncomfortably. "I need a minute."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Peter adds.

"Yes, Mr. Parker, very well."

"See you around," he says, backing away, but then he spins around and pauses, catching my attention again. "That was a test, right? There's nobody back there?"

I narrow my eyes, deciding whether or not to tell him. He's a good kid, and I fucked up a lot the last few weeks... So I figure one white lie won't hurt.

"Yes, you passed." I wave him off. "All right, skedaddle there, young buck."

His face lights up. "Thank you, Mr. Stark!"

"Yeah, thank you!" I call after him before he disappears out the main doors, leaving me along with Happy.

"Told you he's a good kid..." he utters, referencing the phone call I received earlier in the day when he informed me of everything that went down the night before.

There's not much time to reminisce, though, because the doors behind us are swung open and my stomach tightens as I hear her heels click behind me. Fuck. Shit. What do I say? I need an excuse... I mean, I'm still alive, so...there's that...

"Where's the kid?" she asks, the annoyance clear in her voice.

Happy talks first. "He left."

"Everybody's waiting," she says a little softer.

Sure, give him the benefit of the doubt and not me... Yeah, yeah, I know...hormones. I'll give her this one, too.

"You know what," I add, "he actually made a mature choice. It just surprised the heck out of us."

"Did you screw this up?!" she snaps and I flinch.

Okay don't retaliate, don't retaliate.... She's pregnant. With twins. Stark twins. She can act however she wants.

Apparently Happy thinks it's a game, though, because now he wants to get me into more trouble. He still doesn't know about the twin part.

"He told the kid to go wait in the car," he tosses out there.

"Are you kidding?!" Pepper gasps. "I have a room full of people in there waiting for some big announcement. What will I tell them?"

"Think of something..." I mumble, then try o correct my idiotic choice of words with something bigger that just rolls off my tongue. "How about..."

To be honest, I had thought about it. But I'm not currently thinking about it. It just kinda fits, you know? Big announcement...she's pregnant. What else could be bigger? Getting that ring back on her finger...I've wanted to since she walked in on me. But with everything that happened...it wasn't really the time. Was it? Ah, fuck it.

"Hap, you still got that ring?" I spill, speaking my mind.

"Do I...I..." he stutters, frantically reaching for his pockets for the ring I designed years ago that he was holding onto for me.

"The engagement ring," I confirm.

"Are you kidding? I've been carrying this since 2008!"

He holds it out and I blink. Was it really that long ago? Damn, that's like...nine years ago. That was before the Expo. Before...

"Okay," I choke out, and when I glance at Pepper she looks just as stunned as me, if not more so weirded out.

Fuck, did I fuck this up? She's gonna say no. She's gonna...

But then she turns to me with a huge grin. "I think I can think of something better than that."

"Well, it would buy us a little time..." I suggest, knowing she's hinting at the pregnancy, but she's leaning into me and her warm lips are covering mine. "Like we need time.," I say into the kiss, and she's giggling.

When she pulls away, I flash my gaze back to Happy and then toward Pepper again, but she's already headed toward the door to the conference, shaking her head.

"I can't believe you have that in your pocket...." she says under her breath toward Happy.

"Want me to get the door for you, hun?" I call as Happy flicks me the ring, and then I slide in behind her, toward the screaming crowd and flashing lights.

This is it. This is the real thing. Not like before, when I just suggested it and we went with it. No one knew then. This...this is gonna be on the news, and... Should I give it all? I mean, she let me scan that ultrasound into Friday's database...I could easily display it.

While my brain's running on caffeine and adrenaline, we make it up to the podium. This is our first press conference together in a while. It's a little weird. A little different. But it feels like home. And when she introduces me, I look at her, and see the past nine, if not more, years fly by in front of us. It may not be the same room all those conferences took place in, but she was there for every one of them. She was my rock, the one my eyes went to when my nerves got the best of me, and believe it or not...that happened quite often.

"Ms Potts, everyone..." I say into the mic as she steps aside and I lean against the podium.

I take a breath and look across the crowd that had gathered. Then back at Pep, who is standing with her hands clasped politely, looking calm as ever. Fuck, she probably expects this to go quickly. To just be something rash and decided. But she...deserves more, and... Here it goes...all or nothing.

"I know we called you all here for a big announcement. But uh...how about two big announcements?"

"Is this about the Avengers?!" one reporter calls as more cameras flash.

"Is this about..." I repeat, then shake my head. "No, this is..." I let out a breath and stand straight. "This is about something more important. About these...quite honestly, annoying press conferences, and the constant need to keep Stark Industries out of the spotlight, and..."

What the fuck am I saying?

"I have something to say and I thought, why not bring in all the reporters?"

I get a small chuckle from the group, about as much as I expected. My hearts pounding, even though I know her answer. She's watching me, her eyebrow raised in question. Shit...just speak, Tony, speak. Words. English. Say something.

"Look, I'm not one to be serious or....stable, or... What I mean is..."

I sigh and meet her blue eyes, calming me down instantly.

"You all know how I was. Before the suit. Before Iron Man. And then, in Afghanistan...the arc, the weapons. I needed a reason to come home. A reason to stay alive. And with all of the fucked up shit that's happened since then, excuse my French, there's been one thing keeping me from going insane. One thing that keeps me going."

I swallow hard, looking at my handle which is fumbling the ring between my fingers.

"And that's you, Pep," I say softly and point to her, forgetting the rest of them in the room. "It's always been you. And I could stand here and say a thousand things about the thousands of times you kept my ass in check, or the thousands of times I almost made you walk out on me and quit. But it wouldn't do this justice. I don't deserve you, and you know it. I know it. I'm a mess..."

I push myself from the podium and walk over to meet her, grabbing her left hand in my own and massaging the back of it with my thumb. 

"Look, I don't care if there's fifty cameras in here or if we're back on that roof top in the city after the Expo. I know I'm Iron Man and...whatever, but you...you saved me, Pepper Potts. And I owe you my life."

I look at her for a moment, squeezing her hand. 

"God, you're so beautiful..." I tell her, my eyes burning into hers.

And despite having this planned, she brings her hand to her mouth as tears well in her eyes when I sink to one knee in front of her, her left hand still in mine. The cameras go nuts, and slowly their shocked murmur comes flooding back into my ears. Time to give 'em one more.

"Virginia Potts," I announce, using her given name for the first time in a while, causing her to laugh slightly on her tears. "I know I'm more than a handful, but...if you'll let me, I swear I will be there for you and our twins for the rest of your life."

Another gasp ensues and I can't help but chuckle at the bombshells I'm dropping.

"I didn't know how to promise you before," I continue, slying mentioning the attempted suicide, "but I think I've figured out how to prove I'm sticking around for a while. So..."

I hold up the hand with the ring and smirk.

"Pepper, will you marry me?"

She giggles again, her hand still covering her mouth. Then, she nods quickly, and she pulls me up into a standing position so she can jump me with a kiss of her own. I did good, I think. Right? She's crying, but finally, they're not sad tears.

"Yes, of course yes!" she says and I smile as she places her lips back on mine for a second time as I slip the ring onto her finger, where it belongs.

I turn toward the podium after pulling away, her hand in mine, and notice Happy shaking his head with his own smirks from the back. I grin, pulling up the mic, and lean into to seal the deal.

"So, in case you haven't heard," I tell the group. "Tony Stark is getting married. To Pepper Potts. And...we're having two babies," I add, tossing up two fingers in a peace sign. "It's about damn time, right?"


End file.
